Tomorrow Is Another Day
by Marcelle Nezat
Summary: Loki/OC "You say you love me yet you constantly leave me. What makes this time any different?" "This time, leaving isn't that much of an option."
1. She'd Never Forget

**A/N: Part of this fanfic takes place in the South in the 1860's, meaning that there will be some issues with slavery. These do not reflect my personal views, merely the views of the time period.**

**Also, towards the end of the chapter, things may seem unimportant, but trust me, they are.**

...

_There was a land of Cavaliers and Cotton Fields called the Old South…_

_Here in this pretty world of Gallantry took its last bow…_

_Here was the last ever to be seen of the Knights and their Ladies Fair, of Master and Slave…_

_Look for it only in books, for it is no more than a dream remembered._

_A Civilization gone with the wind…_

...

_Part One, Chapter One_

_She'd Never Forget_

...

_Emerald Bell Porter_

_March 15, 1868-May 9, 1872_

Victoria Eugenia Austen laid the violets she had picked on Emerald's grave and blew it a kiss.

Little Emerald. Little Emmy. That's what they called her, Emmy. How her father adored her. How he gave her anything she'd ever wanted. How her father said, "she's the first person to completely belong to me." But when she died, she took her father and her mother's relationship with her.

She remembered what he said when he left her:

_"As long as there was Emmy, there was a chance we might be happy. I liked to think Emmy was you. A little girl again, before the war and povery had done things to you. She was so like you, and I could pet her, and spoil her, as I wanted to spoil you. But when she went, she took everything."_

And only minutes after her said that, he left her. And that was only second of many times he would leave her.

She'd never forget the day she met him. She'd never forget him in general. But the day they met, that would always stick out in her mind.

...

_April, 1861_

_Few women in Georgia could rival Victoria Euginia Austen, or just Eugenia, as every one but her father called her. She was the envy of all of her friends one of her sisters, Emily Elizabeth, or Emmabeth (her other sister, Mary Cate was much sweeter, probably the sweetest of the Austen girls). She was everything, beautiful, charming, witty and she held the heart of every man in the county._

_Her face resembled more of the soft, delicate features of her French mother than the heavy ones of her Irish father. Her long, soft, ash blonde hair that fell down her back in curls. Her eyes were big, round and doe-like and the color of sparkling plums. Her family called the Eugenia's saucers. Surrounding her eyes ere long black eyelashes that curled at the tips. Above them were thick brows, slightly darker than her hair, more of a golden color, that slanted upwards. Her lips were as red as rubys and her cheeks had a rosy tint, and on one of her cheeks, there was a black beauty mark. Her skin was soft and smooth and as white as a porcelain doll. Her body was thin and tiny and she was short in hight, only about five feet and three inches. Her waist was 18 and 1/2 inches, the smallest in the county._

_Two of the men who were quite take with her were the Babcock twins, named Edward and Walter and at the moment Eugenia sat on the porch to her father's plantation Tessa._

_"What do we care if we were expelled from college, Miss Eugenia," said Edward carelessly. "The war is gonna start any day now. So we'd have left college anyhow."_

_"War," said Walter both excitedly and happily. "Those poor Yankees actually want a war. We'll show 'em."_

_"Fiddle-dee-dee!" Eugenia sighed sounding a little bit annoyed, playing with the white lily in her hand. "War. War. War. This war talk is spoiling all the fun at every party this spring. I get so bored I could scream. Besides, there isn't going to be any war."_

_"Not gonna be any war?" Edward and Walter gasped at the same time, shocket that Eugenia would believe such a thing._

_"Of course there's gonna be a war," Edward insisted to Eugenia, who still looked annoyed at their war talk._

_"If either of you boys says 'war' just one again, I'll go in the house and slam the door," Eugenia told them sternly._

_"But Eugenia," Edward said and it sounded like there was a little bit of a whine in his tone of voice._

_"Don't you want us to have a war?" Walter asked making Eugenia pick up her frilly white skirt and walk towards the door._

_"Wait, Eugenia, honey, please!" Edward begged as he and Walter had started to run after Eugenia.._

_"Anything you say," said Walt just as they stopped Eugenia, who, at the end of that sentence pretended to think.._

_"Well," said Eugenia as she linked her arms with each boy as they got back into the previous positions.. "But remember, I warned you."_

_"I got an idea," said Walter. "We'll talk about the barbecue the Montgomery's are giving over at Oakfield tomorrow."_

_"That's a good idea," Edward agreed excitedly. "You're eatin' barbecue with us, aren't you, Eugenia?"_

_"I haven't thought about that yet," said Eugenia. There was a bit of a far-off tone in her voice. "I'll think about that tomorrow."_

_"And we want all your waltzes," Edward told her happily and he was wearing a bright smile on his face_

_"First Edward, then me, then Edward, then me again, and so on," said Walter, gesturing to his brother and himself._

_"Promise?" Edward asked with a look of hopefullness on his face and also a glimmer of hopefullness in his eyes._

_"I'd just love to," said Eugenia, smiling brightly. "If only I didn't have every one of them taken already."_

_"Honey, you can't do that to us," said Walter, taking her hand and looking her straight in her plum colored eyes._

_"How about it if we tell you a secret?" Edward asked, knowing how big of a sucker Eugenia was for gossip. _

_"Secret?" she asked excitedly, making Edward'd plan work. "Who about?"_

_"Well, you know Miss May Tippett from Atlanta?" Walter said and Eugenia's face immediately fell._

_"Daniel Montgomery's cousin?" Edward continued for Walter. "She's visiting the Montgomery's at Oakfield."_

_"May Tippett, that goody-goody," Eugenia grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Who wants to know a secret about her?"_

_"Anyway, we heard—" __Walter__ started__ as he started to stumble over the words he was saying__, "that is, they say—"_

_"__Daniel Montgomery__ is going to marry her," __Edward had__ finished__ for his twin brother smiling at Eugenia._

_A look of heartbreak spread across __Eugenia__'s face__ and she mouthed the word "no" to herself. Neither Edward nor Walter had noticed._

_"You know the __Montgomery's__ always marry their cousins," said __Walter, the slightest hint of distate in his voice._

_"Now do we get those waltzes?" __Edward__ asked __with hope in his cheerful voice and hope in his green eyes._

_"Of course," said __Eugenia__ quietl__y. Her voice was barely audible, but Edward and Walter must have heard, as they__ jumped up and started dancing around._

_"The other boys will be hoppin' mad," said __Walter, because he knew with how many men were in love with Eugenia, it was the truth._

_"Think we can handle it?" __Edward__ said excitedly__ as he and Walter had stopped dancing around the porch._

_Eugenia__ stood up__ with the same heartbroken look on her face__ and began walking down the porch steps down the path leading to her house._

_"It can't be true," __Eugenia__ said sadly as __her face turned into a pouting expression__. "__Daniel__ loves me."_

_"__Eugenia!" Walter called as he and his brother walked down the steps so that they were at the bottom of the porch._

_"What do you suppose has gotten into her?" __Edward__ asked__ curiously watching Eugenia walk away._

_"Do you suppose we said something that made her mad?" __Walter__ asked__ in a voice that sounded just as curious._

_"Miss __Eugenia__!" __Eugenia__'s __nan __yelled out an upstairs window. "Where you goin' without your shawl and the night air fixin' to set in? And how come you didn't ask them gentleman to stay for supper? You ain't got no more manners than a field hand! That's the reason Miss __Alice__'s angry__with you!"_

_Eugenia__ didn't stop to listen to a single word __Na__ said and __she __continued to run down the path__ to the exit._

_"Come on in the house!" __Nan__continued to shout__. "Come on in before you catch your death of dampness."_

_"No!" said __Eugenia__, turning her head. "I'm going to wait for __Daddy__ to come home from the __Montgomery's__."_

_"Come on in here!" __Nan__ yelled__ becoming quite agrivated with how they child she had practically raised was behaing__. "Come on!"_

_When __Eugenia__ continued running__ along the path to the exit__, __Nan__ sighed__ and mumbled__, "Mm-mm-mm!"_

_Eugenia walked along the path to the Mongomery's house, trying to meet her father along the way. She kept looking at the ground and how Daniel Montgomery was in love with her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground._

_"Oh, dear, I'm do sorry, sir," said Eugenia, picking herself off and dusting off the frilly white skirt of her dress. She looked at the handsome man, who picked himself with a cow._

_"Would you watch where you're going, you filthy mortal," he spat._

_"I beg your pardon!" Eugenia snapped. "Who do you think you are?!"_

_"I am Loki of Asgard," said the man._

_Eugenia's face turned into a look of understanding._

_"Oh," she said. "A foreigner. Where is Asgard? I don't believe I've heard of that country."_

_"Asgard isn't a country, it's one of the nine realms," he snapped harshly._

_Eugenia gave him an odd look._

_"If your from another realm, what are you doing here?" Eugenia asked._

_"I tried to take over Midgard and-" he sarted, but Eugenia cut him off._

_"Midgard?" Eugenia questioned._

_"It is as you call it Earth," he clarified. "I was sent here in order and work my way up to when I attacked, to see if I could change my actions when the time came."_

_"Do you need a place to stay?" Eugenia asked. "I know a woman who will take you in."_

_"I do not require assistance," Loki said icily._

_"Really?" Eugenia asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're all alone in an unfamiliar place with no family, no friends, and no home, and I'm offering to take you to a woman who will let you stay with her for free and you say you don't need assistance."_

_Loki thought for a moment before nodding._

_"Take me to this woman," he commanded._

_Eugenia smiled triumphently._

_"Come with me," said Eugenia said motioning for Loki to follow her. "I don't believe you know my name. I'm Victoria Eugenia Austen. But everyone just calls me Eugenia, except for Daddy."_

_Loki took Eugenia's hand and kissed it._

_"Thank you for your kindness, Lady Eugenia," he said stiffly._

_"If you're going to stay here, you need a more normal name," said Eugenia as they began walking in the opposite direction. "I'm thinking Lucas Porter."_

_"That constitutes as a normal name?" Loki asked._

_Eugenia rolled her eyes._

_"Mrs. Woodbridge is sure to take you in," said Eugenia. "We'll say your her nephew from London. It'll be like her having a child. She's always wanted a child, but she's never been able to. Now that Mr. Woodbridge is gone, she's all alone. I think it'll be nice for her to have some company around the house. She's a kind woman. One of the few women in the county who's kind to me."_

_"Why may I ask is she one of the few?" Loki asked curiausly._

_"All of the other women accuse me of stealing their beaux," said Eugenia carelessly. "Even my own sister, Emmabeth, doesn't like me because she's accused me of flirting with her beau, Henry Grigsby."_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"I'll talk to Harriet Wainwright about getting you a reputation," said Eugenia. "A scandalous one preferably. That way everyone will know you at the barbecue tomorrow."_

_"Barbecue?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"_

_"You don't know what a barbecue is?" Eugenia gasped. _

_Loki shook his head. Eugenia gasped again._

_"Why, it's a lunch and dinner basically," said Eugenia._

_"And how do you know I'll be there?" Loki pressed._

_"Mrs. Woodbridge is going to be there," said Eugenia. "If Mrs. Woodbridge takes you in, she'll most definately take you with her."_

_They reached an opulant white manor that was just down the road from Tessa._

_"Welcome to Yelvington Plantation," Eugenia said._

_Eugenia led Loki up the dirt path up to the house and she knocked on the door and a slave opened the door._

_"Hello, Nora," said Eugenia. "Is Mrs. Woodbridge home?"_

_Nora nodded._

_"Miss Lily!" Nora called. "Miss Eugenia Austen is here!"_

_A plump woman with white hair amd kind grey eyes walked down the stairs and smiled at Eugenia._

_"Eugenia, my darling," said with a faint British accent._

_"Hello, Mrs. Woodbridge," said Eugenia as she embraced the older woman. "I have a favor I musy ask of you."_

_"Of course, Eugenia," said Mrs. Woodbridge. "Let's discuss it in the drawing room."_

_Mrs. Woodbridge and Eugenia walked into the drawing room and Mrs. Woodbridge motioned for Loki and Eugenia to sit down._

_"Now, dear, what is this favor you want?" Mrs. Woodbridge asked._

_Eugenia told Mrs. Woodbridge what Loki told her about attempting to take over earth and now how he had the chance to correct his wrongs._

_"So, Mrs. Woodbridge, I was thinking that maybe you can take him in," said Eugenia. "We'll say he's your nephew from London. I've given him the name Lucas Porter."_

_Mrs. Woodbridge thought for a moment before nodding._

_"You may stay here," said. She turned her head to the door. "Nora, please come here and show Mrs. Porter to his room."_

_Loki smiled the first genuine smile Eugenia had seen him give._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Woodbridge," he said._

_..._

_Thomas Austen jumped over a fence on his white horse and through the river. He jumped over two more fences before stopping._

_"There's none in the county that can touch you," Thomas told the horse proudly in his Irish accent. "And none in the state."_

_He heard something and turned to see Eugenia running towards him, laughing and her frilly white skirt picked up._

_"Daddy!" she called happily, with a bit of a laughing tone in her voice. "So proud of yourself, you are!"_

_"Well, Victoria Eugenia Austen," said Thomas. "So, you've been spying on me. And like your sister Anne Maria, you'll be telling your mother on me that I was jumping again."_

_"Oh, Daddy, you know I'm no tattletale like Emmabeth," said Eugenia. "But it does seem to me that after you broke your knee last year jumping that same fence—"_

_"I'll not have me own daughter telling me what I shall jump and shall not jump," said Thomas stubbornly. "It's my neck, so it is."_

_"All right, Daddy," said Eugenia as they began walking, "you jump as you please. How are they all over at Oakfield?"_

_"The Montgomery's?" said Thomas. "Just as you'd expect with the barbecue tomorrow and talking nothing but war."_

_"Oh, bother the war," Eugenia muttered, still annoyed with the talk of war. "Was there anyone else there?"_

_"Their cousin, May Tippett," said Thomas fondly, "from Atlanta and her brother, Adam."_

_"May Tippett!" Eugenia grumbled, annoyed. "She's a pale-faced, mealy-mouthed ninny. I hate her."_

_"Daniel Montgomery doesn't think so," said Thomas._

_"Daniel couldn't like anyone like her," Eugenia declared._

_"What's your interest in Daniel and Miss May?" Thomas asked._

_"It's nothing," said Eugenia unconvincingly. "Let's get into the house, Daddy."_

_"Has he been trifling with you?" Thomas asked. "Has he asked you to marry him?"_

_"No!" Eugenia said sadly. It had really and truly physically pained her to say that._

_"No," Thomas repeated, "nor will he. I have it in strictest confidence from Clarence Montgomery this afternoon, Daniel is going to marry Miss May. It will be announced tomorrow night at the ball."_

_"I don't believe it," said Eugenia, running ahead of her father._

_"Here!" Thomas called after her. "Here! Where are you off to? Victoria! Victoria Eugenia!"_

_Eugenia stopped with a sad look on her face._

_"What are you about?" Thomas asked. "Have you made a spectacle of yourself running after a man who's not in love with you when you might have any man in the county?"_

_"I haven't been running after him," Eugenia defended herself. "It's just a surprise, that's all."_

_"Now, don't be jerking your chin at me," said Thomas. "If Daniel wanted to marry you, it would be with misgivings I's say 'yes.' I want my girl to be happy. You'd not be happy with him."_

_"I would, I would!" Eugenia protested._

_"What difference does it make who you marry," said Thomas, "so long as he's a Southerner and thinks like you? And when I'm gone, I'll leave Tessa to you."_

_"I don't want Tessa," said Eugenia. "Plantations don't mean anything when—"_

_"You mean to tell me Victoria Eugenia Austen, that land doesn't mean anything to you?" Thomas interrupted. "Why, land is the only thing in the world worth working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for, because it's the only thing that lasts."_

_"Oh, Daddy, you talk just like an Irishman," Eugenia complained._

_"It's proud I am that I'm Irish," Thomas declared. "And don't be forgetting, Missy, that your half Irish too."_

_Thomas turned Eugenia so that she would face him._

_"And to anyone with a drop of Irish blood in them," Thomas continued, "why, the land they live on is their mother. Oh, but you're just a child. It'll come to you, this love of the land. There's no getting away from it if you're Irish."_

_Thomas and Eugenia stood on a hill overlooking the plantation, the sun illuminating their silhouettes._

…

_After the talk she had with her father, she went to the house of one of her friends, Harriet Wainwright so Loki would get a reputation._

_When she got to Harriet's house, Harriet's mother, Matilda. Matilda gave Eugenia a warm smile._

_"Eugenia, dear," said Matilda kindly. "Are you here to see Harriet?"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Wainwright," said Eugenia smiling. "Is she home?"_

_"Yes, Eugenia, she's in her room," said Matilda. She turned to a slave who was dusting behind her. "Cathy, would you please take Miss Eugenia up to Miss Harriet's room."_

_"Yes, Miss Matilda," said Cathy, motioning Eugenia to follow her._

_Eugenia followed Cathy up the stairs and to Harriet's room._

_"Miss Harriet, Miss Eugenia Austen is here to see you," said Cathy._

_Harriet smiled brightly as Eugenia entered her room._

_"Thank you, Cathy," said Harriet._

_Cathy left the room and Harriet and Eugenia joined their hands and kissed each other's cheeks. They let go and Harriet sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her._

_"Come sit with me," said Harriet._

_Eugenia did as she was told._

_"Now, dear, what is it you need?" Harriet asked._

_"Mrs. Lily Woodbridge's nephew is her from London and there is a problem," said Eugenia._

_Harriet's face turned serious as she looked at Eugenia intensley._

_"And what is that, darling?" Harriet asked._

_"He is without a reputation," said Eugenia. "He needs one, don't you think? Maybe something scandalous?"_

_Harriet grinned._

_"Oh, yes," said Harriet, "I do believe he does."_

_"Do you think he will be able to have one by tomorrow?" Eugenia asked. "For the barbecue?"_

_Harriet's grin widened._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Kenerson are coming over for dinner tonight," said Harriet. "And their daughters Ada and Isabella. Also Mr. and Mrs. Connerton and their daughters, Rebecca, Susan and Rachel. I'm sure he'll have a reputation by tomorrow. And I'm sure it'll be the most scandalous one i the state of Georgia, the most scandalous one in the who Confederacy."_

_Eugenia beamed._

_"Wonderful," she said. She remained quiet for a few moments before standing up. "I should be going."_

_"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Harriet asked._

_"Oh, that's a kind offer," said Eugenia. "But I promised Daddy I'd be home by seven."_

_Eugenia kissed Harriet's cheeks and left the Wainwright house. _

_..._

_Later that evening, Na was looking out of the window and saw the buggy that was carrying Alice Austen approaching._

_"Yonder she comes!" Nan called up the stairs before rushing around giving out orders. "Miss Eugenia, Miss Emmabeth, Miss Mary Cate, your ma's home! Actin' like a wet nurse to them low-down, poor white trash instead of bein' here eatin' supper. Allan, stir up the fire! Miss Alice's got no business wearin' herself out. Howie, take the lamp out on the porch! Wearin' herself out. Mist' Thomas, Miss Alice's home. Wearin' herself out on poor white trash. Shut up dogs! Barkin' in the house like that. Get up there," she added to a young boy that was sitting on the floor. "Don't you hear that Miss Alice's coming? Get out there and get her medicine chest."_

_Nan opened the door and the young boy and Howie went outside, and Howie was holding a lamp._

_"We was getting' worried about you, Miss Alice," said Howie as Alice Austen got out of the buggy she was riding in. "Mist' Thomas—"_

_"All right, Howie," Alice said tiredly. "I'm home."_

_Alice's life was not easy, nor was it happy, but she did not expect life to be easy, and, if it was not happy, that was woman's lot. It was a man's world, and she accepted it as such. The man owned the property, and the woman managed it. The man took credit for the management, and the woman praised his cleverness. The man roared like a bull when a splinter was in his finger, and the woman muffled the moans of childbirth, lest she disturb him. Men were rough of speech and often drunk. Women ignored the lapses of speech and put the drunkards to bed without bitter words. Men were rude and outspoken, women were always kind, gracious and forgiving._

_To Eugenia, there was something breath-taking about Alice, a miracle that lived in the house with her and awed her and charmed and soothed her._

_William Pattison, the overseer at the plantation of Tessa was standing outside the door and was passed by Alice._

_"Mrs. Austen, we finished plowing the creek bottom today," he said. "What do you want us to start on tomorrow?"_

_Alice stopped and she turned to face William._

_"Mr. Pattison," said Alice. "I've just come from Sarah Clampitt's bedside. You're child has just been born."_

_"My child, ma'am?" William asked. "I'm sure I don't understand."_

_"Has been born," said Alice, "and, mercifully, has died."_

_William said nothing._

_"Goodnight, Mr. Pattison," said Alice as she walked into the house._

_William watched the back of Alice as she walked into the house with a hopeless look on his face._

_"I'll fix your supper for you myself and you eats it," said Nan, taking Alice's shawl._

_"After prayers, Nan," said Alice._

_"Yes, ma'am," said Nan._

_"Mr. Austen," said Alice walking towards Thomas._

_Thomas walked up to her._

_"You must dismiss William Pattison," Alice continued._

_"Dismiss him, Mrs. Austen?" Bridgette asked. "He's the best overseer in the county."_

_"He must go tomorrow morning, first thing," Alice persisted._

_"But—" Thomas stopped when Alice whispered something into his ear._

_"The Yankee Pattison and the white-trash Clampitt girl!" Thomas exclaimed._

_"We'll discuss it later, Mr. Austen," said Alice_

_"Yes, Mrs. Austen," Thomas said as he nodded._

_"Mother! Mother! Ma! Mother! Ma! Ma! Mother! Ma!" Eugenia and herr sisters Emmabeth and Marianne Catherine, or Mary Cate, called as they ran down the stairs._

_"I don't want to wear my pink dress!" Emmabeth whined. "I want to wear Eugenia's green dress!"_

_"I don't like your tone, Emmabeth," Alice scolded lightly. "Your pink gown is lovely."_

_Emmabeth pouted and Alice turned to Mary Cate._

_"Oh, Mother, can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow?" Mary Cate pleaded._

_As Mary Cate pleaded, Alice turned back to Emmabeth._

_"But you may wear my garnets with it," Alice told her and that made Emmabeth's face perked up._

_"Why can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow night?" Mary Cate asked._

_But, Alice went up to Eugenia and put a hand under her chin._

_"Eugenia," said Alice, "You look tired my dear. I'm worried about you."_

_"I'm alright, Ma," Eugenia said sadly._

_Mary Cate ran up beside her mother and grabbed her arm._

_"Why can't I stay up for the ball tomorrow night?" Mary Cate asked, yet again. "I'm 13 now."_

_"You may go to the barbecue and stay through supper," said Alice as she walked away with Mary Cate._

_Emmabeth walked up to Eugenia._

_"I didn't want to wear your tacky green dress anyhow, stingy!" Emmabeth told her nastily._

_"Oh, hush up!" Eugenia said tugging at Emmabeth's hair._

_"Prayers, girls," Alice called._

_Emmabeth walked into the parlor and Eugenia followed a moment mto praying._

_..._

_The family and all of their slaves had gathered in the parlor. They were all kneeling, listening to Alice as she prayed._

_"And to all the saints," Alice prayed, "that I have sinned exceedingly in thought, word and deed, through my fault. Through my fault, through my most grievous fault. Therefore, I beseech the Blessed Mary, ever Virgin, Blessed Michael, the Archangel, Blessed John the Baptist, the Holy Apostles, Peter and Paul, and all the saints to pray to the Lord, our God, for me."_

_At some point, Eugenia stopped listening and gasped silently as an idea came to her._

_"But Daniel doesn't know I love him!" Eugenia said quietly. "I'll tell him that I love him and then he can't marry her!"_

_Alice and Emmabeth looked at Eugenia and saw that she wasn't praying. When Eugenia saw them look at her she bowed her head and continued praying. Emmabeth was still looking at Eugenia until Alice nudged her. Emmabeth went back to praying._

_"May the Almighty, and most merciful Lord," Alice continued, "grant us pardon, absolution an remission of our sins. Amen."_

_..._

_After dinner, the family of five was settled in the parlor._

_"Eugenia, dearest?" Alice said kindly, breaking the silence._

_"Yes, Ma?" Eugenia asked sweetly._

_"When I was at Sarah Clampitt's house today, Rosemary Peddicord came by," said Alice. "She said she saw you walking with an unfamiliar gentleman. My I ask who he was?"_

_"I saw her walking with him, too, Mother," said Emmabeth."He was very handsome. And I thought you were in love Daniel Montgomery."_

_"Oh, would you be quiet!" Eugenia snapped at Emmabeth. "What about Henry Grigsby?"_

_"Behave girls," said Alice gently. "Now, Eugenia, dear, tell me about that gentleman._

_For a second, Eugenia's memory failed her, but it quickly returned._

_"His name was Lucas Porter," Eugenia lied cooly. "He's from London. He's Mrs. Lily Woodbridge's nephew. He was walking to her house from the train as he doesn't like buggy's all too much. He got lost and I was helping him get to her house."_

_"How very kind of you, darling," Alice applauded, smiling._

...

No, she'd never forget that day. She'd never forget.


	2. The Montgomery Barbecue

Part One, Chapter Two

The Mongomery Barbecue

...

Eugenia was in the attic of Tessa and she was looking through her old clothes. She came across a white muslin dress with green accents. The neckline was low and there were no sleeves. The straps where white and green and frilly.

She remembered the day she wore it. She would always remember it. She remembered the straw hat with the green ribbons that she wore with it. It was the day of the Montgomery barbecue. She remembered Nan dressing her for the barbecue. She remembered flirting with every man there. She remembered Olive Ellis telling her about Loki, using the reputaton Harriet gave him. She remembered sitting under the Oak tree at Oakfield, the Montgomery's plantation, surrounded by dozens of beaux. She remember declaring her love for Daniel Montgomery in the library of Oakfield. She remembered getting engaged to Adam Tippett.

_..._

_Eugenia gripped the bedpost with a dreamy look on her face. She was brought back to reality with as a painful look spread across her face and she let out a gasp "Oh!" as Nan laced her corset._

_"Just hold on and suck in," Nan said as she countinued to lace up the stays on Eugenia's corset._

_The door to Eugenia's room opened and a slave named Dinah walked in holding a silver tray of food._

_"Nan, her are Miss Eugenia's vittles," Dinah said as she continued to walk further walk further into Eugenia's room._

_"You can take that back," said Eugenis turning around so she could face Dinah. "I won't eat a bite."_

_Dinah started walking out of the room, but she stopped and turned around when Nan spoke up._

_"Yes, ma'am, you is," said Nan in a tone of voice that said Eugenia would eat her food. "You's gonna eat every mouthful of this."_

_"No, I'm not!" Eugenia said through gritted teeth. She bent over and picked up her hoop skirt and started tying it around her waist. "Put on the dress, we're late already._

_"What's my lamb gonna wear?" Nan asked looking at the dresses that rested on one of the chairs in Eugenia's room._

_"That," said Eugenia pointing to a green and white muslin dress with no sleeves and a low neckline._

_"No you ain't!" Nan exclaimed picking up the dress. "You can't show your bosom before three o'clock."_

_Eugenia yanked the dress away and she held it close to her _

_"I'm gonna speak to your ma about you!" Nan said._

_"If you tell one word to Ma, I won't eat a bite!" Eugenia threatened._

_Nan turned around._

_"Well…" she said._

_Eugenia smiled triumphantly as Nan helped her put on the dress._

_"Keep your shawl on," said Nan sternly. "I ain't aimin' for you to get all freckled after the buttermilk I done put on you all this winter, bleachin' them freckles."_

_Eugenia pulled the frilly straps down so they rested below her shoulder. Nan pulled them up, but Eugenia pulled them back down._

_"Now, Miss Eugenia," said Nan pleadingly, "you come on and be good, and eat just a little, honey."_

_"No," said Courtney. "I'm going to have a good time today and do my eating at the barbecue."_

_Eugenia walked over to the bed and grabbed a wide-brimmed straw hat with a green ribbon._

_"If you don't care what folks says about this family, I does!" Nan declare, her tone of voice rising. "I has told you and told you that you can always tell a lady by the way she eats with folks. Like a bird! I ain't aimin' for you to go after Mr. Wilkes and eat like a field hand and gobble like a hog!"_

_Eugenia walked to a mirror._

_"Fiddle-dee-dee!" said Eugenia as she tied the ribbons of her hat under her chin. "Daniel Montgomery told me he likes to see a girl with a healthy appetite."_

_She walked to her bed and grabbed her green parasol._

_"What gentlemen says and what they thinks is two different things," said Nan. "And I ain't noticed Mist' Mike askin' to marry you."_

_Eugenia's head turned slowly, revealing a glare directed at Nan. Nan was smiling smugly and nodding. Eugenia continued to glare as she threw her parasol and began eating, sitting on the steps below the door to her room. She was stuffing food into her mouth._

_"Now don't eat too fast," said Nan. "Ain't no need of havin' it come right back up again."_

_Nan ran up to Eugenia and put a napkin around her neck._

_"Why does a girl have to be so silly to catch a husband?" Eugenia asked with a mouthful of food._

_"Victoria Eugenia, if you're not down here by the time I count to ten, we'll be going without you!" Thomas called from the carriage below._

_Courtney stood up and ran to the open window._

_"I'm coming, Daddy!" Eugenia called out of the window._

_"One," Thomas started counting from below, "two, three, four, five, six…"_

_All while he was counting, Eugenia was racing across her room. Before she exited her room, she remembered her parasol and rushed to get it._

_"Oh, dear," Eugenia grumbled in an annoyed tone. "My stays are so tight I know I'll never get through the day without belching."_

_Eugenia got off the floor after picking up her parasol and rushed out the door, Nan rushing out behind her._

_..._

_At the front of the Montgomery's home on the gate, there was a sign that read:_

_OAKFIELD_

_CLARENCE MONTGOMERY, OWNER_

_ANYONE DISTERBING THE_

_PEACE ON THIS PLANTATION_

_WILL BE PROSECUTED._

…

_Carriages and buggys were headed done a dirt path that lead to the house. Clarence Montgomery spotted the Austen's arriving and went to greet them._

_"Well, Clarence Montgomery," said Thomas. "It's a grand day for a barbecue."_

_"So it seems, Thomas," said . "But why isn't Mrs. Auste with you?"_

_"She's after setting accounts with the overseer," said Thomas. "But she'll be along for the ball tonight."_

_Clarence's daughter, Lucy Montgomery walked up to Geoff._

_"Welcome to Oakfield, Mr. Austen," she said._

_"Thank you kindly, Lucy," said Thomas, shaking her hand. "You're daughter's getting prettier every day, CLarence," he added as lightly pinched Heather's cheek._

_Lucy started to walk away, but Clarence pulled her back._

_"Lucy, here are the Austen girls," he said. "We must greet them."_

_Lucy's face soured._

_"I can't stand Courtney," said Lucy her tone turning bitter. "If you saw the way she throws herself at Daniel."_

_"Now, now," said Clarence, "that's your brother's business. You must remember your duties as hostess. Good morning, girls," he added as the Austen sisters got out of the buggy. "Good morning Miss Mary Cate, you're looking lovely. Good morning, Eugenia."_

_"Why, Lucy Montgomey, what a lovely dress," said Eugenia._

_"Perfectly lovely, darling," Emmabeth agreed cheerfully._

_"Just lovely!" Mary Cate said just as cheerfully as Emmabeth._

_"I just can't take my eyes off it," Eugenia added._

_Eugenia began walking up the porch steps into the house. As she walked, she was greeted by many, "Good morning, Miss Eugenia's." She politely nodded and said "Good morning," back._

_"You're looking mighty fine this morning, Miss Eugenia," one man said._

_"It's a pleasure to see you," another one said._

_Eugenia wandered along until she found who she was looking for._

_"Daniel!" she called. "Daniel!"_

_Daniel was walking downstairs and smiled when he caught sight of Courtney._

_"Eugenia, my dear," said Daniel kindly as Eugenia walked up to him and shook his hand._

_"I've been looking for you everywhere," Eugenia said. "I've got something I must tell you. Can't we go some place where it's quiet?"_

_"Yes," said Daniel, "I'd like to but I… I have something to tell you too. Something I hope you'll be glad to hear. But come and say hello to my cousin May."_

_"Oh, do we have to?" Eugenia grumbled._

_"She's been looking forward to seeing you again," said Daniel. "Here's Eugenia."_

_May turned her sweet face to look at Daniel and Eugenia and smiled brightly._

_"Eugenia," May said happily, taking Eugenia's hand. "I'm so glad to see you again."_

_"May Tippett!" said Eugenia with fake cheerfulness. "What a surprise to run into you here. I hope you're going to stay with us a few days at least."_

_"I hope I shall stay long enough for us to become real friends, Eugenia," said May sweetly. "I do so want us to be."_

_"We'll keep her here," said Mike. "Won't we, Eugenia?"_

_"We'll just have to make the biggest fuss over her, won't we?" said Eugenia. She turned to May. "If there's anybody who knows how to give a girl a good time, it's Daniel. Though I expect our good times will seem sill to you because you're so serious."_

_"Oh, Eugenia," said May," you have so much life. I've always admired you so. I wish I could be more like you."_

_"You mustn't flatter me, May, and say things you don't me," said Eugenia._

_"Nobody could accuse May of being insincere," said Daniel. "Could they, my dear?"_

_"Well, then she's not like you, is she, Daniel," said Eugenia, laughing. "Daniel never means a word he says to any girl."_

_Eugenia turned around and saw May's brother and Lucy's beau, Adam Tippett._

_"Oh, why, Adam Tippett, you handsome old thing, you," Eugenia continued, holding out her hand so that Alejandro could kiss it._

_"But, oh, Miss Austen, I—" A__dam__ started, but __Eugenia__ cut him off._

_"Was it kind to bring your good-looking brother here," said __Eugenia__, "just to break my poor, simple, country-girl's heart?"_

…

_Emmabeth__ and __Lucy__ watched the scene before them in disgust._

_"Look at __Eugenia__," said Anne Maria. "She never even noticed A__dam__ before. And now just because he's your beau, she's after him like a hornet._

…

_"A__dam Tippett__," said__ Eugenia__. "I want to eat barbecue with you. And mind you don't go philandering with any other girl, 'cause I'd be mighty jealous."_

_"I won't, Miss __Austen__," said A__dam__ as __Eugeia__s__tarted walking away. "I couldn't!"_

_Eugenia__ walked over to the staircase and saw__ Emmabeth__'s beau, __Henry Grigsby__._

_"I do declare, __Henry Grigsby__, if you don't look dashing__ with that handsome new set of whiskers__," said__ Eugenia__ holding out her hand for it to be kissed._

_"Oh, thank you, __Miss Eugenia__," said __Henry__._

_"A__dam Tippett__ and __Alfred Price__ asked me to eat barbecue with them,"__ Eugenia__ started, "but I told them I couldn't because I promised you."_

…

_"You needn't be so amused," said __Lucy__. "Look at her! She's after you're beau now!"_

_Emmabeth__'s eyes widened as she turned to look at __Eugenia__ and__ Henry__. But after a moment, she smiled and walked towards them._

…

_"Oh, that's mighty flattering of you, Miss __Eugenia__,"__ Henry__ said._

_As he was saying this, __Emmabeth__ ran up behind __Eugenia__ and dragged away._

_One of __Eugenia__'s friends, __Edith Roundtree__ walked up to __Eugenia_

_"What's your sister so mad about?" __Edith a__sked. "You sparkin' her beau?"_

_"As if I couldn't get a better beau than that old maid in britches," said __Eugenia__._

_Eugenia__ turned her head and saw __Walter__ and __Edward__Babcock__ walking down the stairs, both had an arm linked with a woman._

_"__Walter__ and __Edward Babcock__, you handsom old things!" sai__d Eugenia__ before changing her mind. "Oh, no you're not! I won't say that. I'm mad at you!"_

_"What have we done?" __Edward__ asked._

_"You haven't been near me all day,"__ Eugenia__ pouted. "I wore this old dress 'cause I thought you liked it. I was counting on eating barbecue with you two."_

_"Well, you are, __Eugenia__," said __Walter__._

_"Of course you are," said __Edward__._

_Eugenia__'s face broke out into a smile and she looked between the two boys._

_"Oh, I never can make up my mind which of you two is handsomer," she said. "I was awake all night trying to figure it out."_

_Eugenia__ started to head further up the stairs with __Edward__ and __Walter__ smiling as she walked away. The girls they were with angrily grabbed their arms and pulled them away__._

_Eugenia walked up the stairs of the Montgomery's house with Edith Roundtree at her side. She turned her head and looked at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes. She saw Loki there looking up at them and smiling mischiviously._

_"Edith, who's that?" Eugenia asked, not taking her eyes off the bottom of the stairs as she pretended not to know who he was and curious what reputation Harriet Wainwright had given him._

_"Who?" Edith asked, looking where Eugenia was looking._

_"That man looking at us and smiling," Eugenia clarified._

_Edith looked at the handsome man at the bottom of the stairs._

_"The nasty, dark one," Eugenia added._

_"My dear, don't you know?" Edith asked shocked that Eugenia didn't know who the man was. "That's Lucas Porter. He's from London. He has the most terrible reputation."_

_Loki leaned on the railing and continued to smile up at Eugenia._

_"He looks as if, as if he knows what I look like without my shimmy!" Eugenia exclaimed quietly._

_"Courtney!" Edith scolded Eugenia for being so improper. "My dear, he isn't received."_

_"He spends a lot of his time up North all because his folks in London won't even speak to him," said Edith. "He's Mrs. Lily Woodbridges nephew. He spent some time with some relatives in Charleston. He was expelled from West Point, he's so fast. And then there's that business about that girl he wouldn't marry."_

_"Tell, tell!" Eugenia begged as he reached the top of stairs._

_"Well, he took her out buggy riding in the late afternoon without a chaperone!" Edith exclaimed in a quiet voice that sounded quite shocked at the indecency of the situation. "And then, he refused to marry her!"_

_Edith proceeded to whisper something into Eugenia's ear. Eugenia gasped, her mouth forming an "O" shape, and she whispered something into Edith's ear._

_"No," said Edith, shaking her head, "but she was ruined just the same."_

…

_Daniel and May were standing in a dark room in front of the doors leading to the back porch._

_"Daniel!" May said cheerfully._

_"Happy?" Daniel asked._

_"So happy!" May confirmed._

_Daniel opened up the doors._

_"You seem to belong here," said Daniel, "as if it had all been imagined for you."_

_"I like to feel that I belong to the thing you love," said Maey._

_"You love Twelve Oaks as I do," said Daniel._

_"Yes, Daniel," said May looking out at the people who were mingling about and having a good time. "I love it as, as more than a house. It's a whole world that wants only to be graceful and beautiful."_

_"It's so unaware that it may not last," said May, "forever."_

_"You're afraid of what may happen if the war comes, aren't you?" May asked. "No war can come into our world, Mike. Whatever comes, I'll love you, just as I do now, until I die."_

_Daniel brought May's hand to his lips and kissed them._

_..._

_Eugenia was sitting on a white bench in the backyard of the Montgomery's home. She was surrounded by Edward and Walter Babcock, Adam Tippett, and about twenty other men. Some of them were sitting on chairs, others were sitting on the ground, and some were just standing. All of them were eating._

_"Now isn't this better than sitting at a table?" Eugenia said smiling. "A girl hasn't got but two sides to her at a table."_

_Eugenia handed the plate to Edward Babcock and Walter Babcock handed her a glass of lemonade with ice in it. Eugenia took a sip._

_"I'll go get her dessert," said Edward._

_"Here, she said me," said Walter._

_"No, let me," said Adam._

_Eugenia looked to Adam._

_"I think," Eugenia started but then looked away pretending to think before turning back to Adam with a smile on her face, "I think Adam Tippett may get it."_

_"Oh, thank you, Miss Austen," said Adam. "Thank you."_

_"Go get it!" said one of Eugenia's admirers._

_"Isn't he the luckiest?" another said._

_Eugenia's face looked ahead and saw Daniel and Mayy walking arm in arm. Adam returned with a slice of cake._

_"Miss Austen," he said, "I love you."_

_"I-I don't guess I'm as hungry as I thought," said Eugenia, pushing the cake away._

_She continued looking at May and Daniel, a heartbroken look on her face, though none of her admirers had noticed it._

_Eugenia was brought out of her trance by the voice of Loki._

_"What is going on here?" he asked._

_Eugenia's snapped to her side so she could look at Loki._

_"Well," she said. "Lucas Porter, is it? Come to join the fun?"_

_Loki smirked._

_"I simply wished to see what the fuss was about" Loki said._

_"The fuss is over me, Lucas Porter," said Eugenia._

_"I don't really see what the fuss is," said Loki._

_Eugenia's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Loki beat her to it._

_"Well, I'll let you get back to your 'fun' as you call it," said Loki before turning his back and walking away, leaving Eugenia wide-eyed._

…

_Nan, who had come with the Austen's to help get the girls ready for their afternoon naps, was helping Eugenia out of her dress._

_"Why do I have to take a nap?" Eugenia asked stubbornly. "I'm not tired."_

_"Well brought-up young ladies take naps at parties," said Nan helping Eugenia take off her hoop skirt. "And it's high time you started behavin' yourself and actin' like you was Miss Alice's daughter."_

_"When we were in Saratoga I didn't notice any Yankee girls taking naps," Eugenia pointed out._

_"No," said Nan, "and you ain't gonna see no Yankee girls at the ball tonight either."_

_Nan walked away and Emmabeth walked up to Eugenia._

_"How was Daniel today, Eugenia?" Emmabeth asked. "He didn't seem to be paying much attention to you."_

_"You mind your own business!" Eugenia said._

_But Emmabeth kept a smug smirk on her face. Eugenia turned back to her._

_"You'll be lucky not to lose ol' whisker face Kennedy," Eugenia taunted._

_"You've been sweet on Mike for months," said Emmabeth. "His engagement's gonna be announced tonight. Pa said so this morning."_

_"That's as much as you know," Eugenia snapped back at her._

_Eugenia stuck her tongue out making a "nuye" sound. Emmabeth copied her sister's action making the same noise. Eugenia did the same thing again. Nan walked up to them looking a bit angry._

_"Miss Eugenia!" Nan scolded. "Miss Emmabeth. You all behave yourselves. Actin' like poor white trash children."_

_Eugenia lay down on the bed._

_"If you's old enough to go to parties, you's old enough to act like ladies," Nan continued._

_"Who cares!" said Eugenia quietly, burying her face into the soft pillow._

_"Now, Miss Emmabeth, you lay down next to her," said Nan._

_"I don't want anything to do with her!" Emmabeth almost yelled._

_Eugenia heard the voice of a girl named Florence Jacobi._

_"Now you didn't really!" Florence Jacobi gasped. "What did he say?"_

_"He said, 'Will you take a walk with me later?'" said another girl named Bertha Southall._

_"And what did you say then?" Florence asked impressed._

_The girls were almost at Eugenia's side._

_"I dropped my eyes and said, 'Mr. Hammond, sir, I should be honored,'" said Bertha._

_Florence spied a picture of Adam Tippett on the table, went to it, and picked it up._

_"Eugenia, look!" said Florence. "There's a picture of that cute Adam Tippett-and in Lucy's room, too."_

_Eugenia turned, casually looked at the picture and snorted in disgust._

_"I heard in Atlanta that Lucy's going to marry Adam," said Betha._

_"Who cares!" Eugenia said again, this time with disgust as she turned over once more._

…

_All the girls in attendance were lying down on beds, couches and the floor. Small slave girls were fanning them._

_Eugenia was awake and wearing her dress. She was putting her finger to her lips, signaling the slave girls to be quiet as she walked through the room._

_Eugenia walked up to a vanity and looked herself over in the mirror. She pinched her cheeks lightly so they would have more of a blush affect. Deciding she looked nice, she left the room._

_Eugenia walked into the hallway and could hear a debate the men were having._

_"We've borne enough insults from the meddling Yankees," Eugenia heard her father, Thomas say passionately. "It's time we made them understand we'll keep our slaves with or without their approval. 'Twas the sovereign right of the state of Georgia to secede from the Union!"_

_"That's right," one man agreed._

_"The South must assert herself by force of arms," Thomas continued. "After we've fired on the Yankee rascals at fort Sumter, we've got to fight! There's no other way!"_

_"Fight!" exclaimed another. "That's right! Fight!"_

_"Let the Yankees be the ones to ask for peace!" another chimed in._

_"The situation is very simple," Thomas went on. "The Yankees can't fight and we can."_

_Everyone in the room agreed._

_"There won't even be a battle, that's what I think," said Walter Babcock. "They'll just turn and run everytime."_

_"One Southerner can lick 20 Yankees," someone chimed in._

_"We'll finish them off in one fight," Walter continued. "Gentleman can always fight better than rabble."_

_"Yes," Henry Grigsby agreed. "Gentleman always ight better than rabble."_

_"And what does the captain of out troop say?" Thomas asked._

_"Well, gentleman," Daniel started, looking down at his small, empty glass, "if Georgia fights, I go with her. But, like my father, I hope that the Yankees will let us leave the Union in peace."_

_"But, Daniel-" Walter started._

_"But, Daniel, they've insulted us," Edward said._

_"You can't mean you don't want war!" said Henry._

_"Most of the miseries in the world are caused by war," said Daniel, standing up. "And when the wars were over no one knew what they were about."_

_"If it wasn't that I knew you-" Walter started before everyone started to surround Mike, trying to talk some sense into him._

_But, Thomas stopped everybody._

_"Now, gentlemen, Mr. Porter's been up North, I hear," he said. "Don't you agree with us, Mr. Porter?"_

_Everybody turned to Loki._

_"I think it's hard winning a war with words, gentleman," Loki said._

_"What do you mean, sir?" asked Adam._

_"I mean, from what little I have heard, there's not a cannon factory in the whole South," said Loki._

_"What difference does that make to a gentleman?" Edward asked._

_"I'm afraid it'll make a great deal of difference to a great many of gentleman, sir," Loki said._

_"Are you hinting, Mr. Porter, that the Yankees can lick us?" Adam asked._

_"No, I'm not hinting," said Loki. "I'm saying very plainly that the Yankees are better equipped than you. They've got factories, shipyards, coal mines, and a fleet to bottle up out harbors and starve us to death. All you've got is cotton and slaves... and arrogance."_

_"That's Yankee treachery!" some yelled._

_Thomas tried to stop them._

_"Sir, I refuse to listen to any renegade talk!" Adam snapped._

_"I'm sorry if the truth offends you," said Loki._

_"Apologies aren't enough, sir!" said Adam. "I hear you were turned out of West Point, Mr. Duncan Butler and that you aren't recieved by any decent family in Charleston, not even your own!"_

_Loki was just smiling._

_"I apologize again for all my shortcomings," said Loki. He turned to Daniel. "Mr. Montgomery, perhaps you wont mind if I walk about and look over your place. I seem to be spoiling everybody's brandy and cigars and... dreams of victory."_

_Loki left the room. Eugenia saw him coming and went to hide behind a curtain._

_"That's just about what you could expect from somebody like Lucas Porter," said one man._

_"You did everything but call him out," said Thomas_

_"He refused to fight," said Adam._

_"Not quite that, Adam," said Daniel. "He refused to take advantage of you."_

_"Take advantage of me?" Adam asked incredulously._

_"Yes," said Daniel, "he's on of the best shots in the country as he's proved a number of times against a steadier hands and cooler heads than yours."_

_"I'll show him," said Adam._

_"Don't go tweaking him anymore," said Daniel. "You may be needed for far more important fighting, Daniel. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Porter is our guest. I think I'll just show him around."_

_With that, Daniel left the room._

_Eugenia saw Daniel exit the room. She got out from behind her hiding space and ran after him. He went down a hallway and Eugenia continued to follow him. She stopped in front of the open door to the library and called out for him._

_"Daniel!" she called._

_Daniel turned around. Eugenia beckoned him with her arm to follow her into the library._

_"Daniel," Eugenia breather happily._

_"Eugenia," said Daniel. "Who're you hiding from in here."_

_As Daniel walked inside, Eugenia closed the double doors of the library._

_"What are you up to?" Daniel continued, curious as to what Eugenia was doing. He sat on the arm of a small chair. "Well, why aren't you upstairs resting with the other girls? What is this, Eugenia? A secret?"_

_"Oh, Daniel, Daniel," said Eugenia, "I love you."_

_"Eugenia!" Daniel gasped._

_"I love you, I do!" Eugenia continued._

_"Well, isn't it enough that you've gathered every other man's heart today?" Daniel asked. "You've always had mine. You cut your teeth on it."_

_"Oh, don't tease me now," Eugenia begged. "Have I your heart, my darling? I love you, I love you."_

_Daniel stood up._

_"You mustn't say such things," said Daniel. "You'll hate me for hearing them."_

_"Oh, I could never hate you," said Eugenia, "and I know you must care about me. Oh, you do care, don't you?"_

_Daniel nodded._

_"Yes," he said, "I care."_

_Eugenia closed her eyes waiting for a kiss._

_"Oh, can't we go away and forget we ever said these thing?" Daniel asked._

_"But how can we do that?" Eugenia asked opening her eyes. "Don't you want to marry me."_

_"I'm going to marry May," Daniel said._

_"But you can't," said Eugenia. "Not if you care for me."_

_"Oh, my dear, why must you make me say things that will hurt you?" Daniel said. "How can I make you understand? You're so young and unthinking. You don't know what marriage means."_

_"I know I love you," said Eugenia, "and I want to be your wife. You don't love May."_

_"She's like me, Eugenia," said Daniel. "She's part of my blood and we love each other."_

_"But you love me," Eugenia said pleadingly._

_"How could I help loving you?" said Daniel. "You have all the passion for life that I lack. That kind of love isn't enough to make a successful marriage for two people as different as we are."_

_"Well, why don't you just say it, you coward?" Eugenia said, suddenly angry and glaring at Mike. "You're afraid to marry me. You'd rather live with that silly little fool who can't speak except to say "yes" and "no" and raise a passel of mealy-mouthed brats just like her."_

_Eugenia began walking quickly away._

_"You mustn't say such things about May," said Daniel._

_"Who are you to tell me I mustn't?" Eugenia snapped. "You led me on, you made me believe you wanted to marry me."_

_"Now, Eugenia, be fair," said Daniel. "I never at any time-"_

_"You did, it's true you did!" Eugenia exclaimed now in tears. "I'll hate you till I die! I can't think of anything bad enough to call you."_

_Eugenia raised her hand and slapped Daniel's face._

_Daniel didn't say anything, he just walked away and left the room._

_Eugenia saw a porcelain vase on the table. She picked it up and threw it at the wall. The head of Loki popped up from the couch. Eugenia gasped._

_"Has the war started?" he asked._

_"Sir, you-you should have made your presence known," Eugenia stuttered nervously._

_"In the middle of that beautiful love scene?" Loki asked with a slightly sarcastic voice. "That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."_

_"Sir, you are no gentleman!" Eugenia snapped as she began to walk away._

_"An apt observasion," said Loki. "And despite what I said yesterday, you, Miss, are no lady._

_Eugenia turned back to him, looking offened._

_"Don't think I hold that against," said Loki. "Ladies have never held any charm for me."_

_"First you take a low common advantage of me," said Eugenia, "then you insult me."_

_"I meant it as a compliment and I hope to see more of you," said Loki, "when your free of the spell of the elegant Mr. Montgomery. He doesn't strike me as half as good enough for a girl of your, what was it? Your 'passion for living.'"_

_"How dare you!" Eugenia snapped. "You aren't fit to wipe his boots."_

_Eugenia turned and began running out of the room. Loki laughed._

_"And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life," Loki said._

_Eugenia ran out of the library. She began running up the stairs but stopped when she heard voices coming down the stairs. That meant some of the girls were up. They were May Tippett, Lucy Montgomery, and Eugenia's sister Emmabeth Austen. She went to hide behind the stairs._

_"She certainly made a fool of herself running after all the men at the barbecue," said the voice of Lucy._

_"That's not fair, Heather," said May. "She's so naturally attractive, the men just naturally flock to her._

_"Oh, May, you're just too good to be true," said Emmabeth. "Didn't you see her going after your brother Adam?"_

_"Yes, and she knows Adam belongs to me," said Lucy._

_"Oh, you're wrong, Lucy," said May. "Eugenia's just high-spirted and vivacious."_

_"Men may flirt with girls like that but they don't marry them," said Lucy._

_"I think you're being very mean to her," said May._

_Eugenia heard, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, watched, the scene, tears started coming out of her eyes._

_As Eugenia cried, someone shouted with joy. Courtney started walking out from her spot under the stairs and started walking up them._

_"War! War's declared! War!" some people began yelling._

_Men started running out of the room their debate was being held in and out the door and women running down the stairs._

_Adam ran inside with a wide grin on his face._

_"Miss Austen!" he called out, looking for Eugenia. When he saw her he ran running towards her. "Miss Austen!"_

_"Isn't it thrilling?" he said as he caught up with her. "Mr. Lincoln had called for soldiers, volunteers to fight against us."_

_"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee!" said Eugenia, annoyed. "Don't you men ever think of anything important."_

_"But it's war, Miss Austen, and everybody's going off to enlist," said Adan. "Right away. I'm going, too."_

_"Everybody?" Eugenia asked as a thought struck her._

_She ran off to the window and looked outside. Men were getting on horses and running off Adam followed her._

_"Oh, Miss Austen, will you be sorry?" Adam asked. "To see us go, I mean."_

_"I'll cry into my pillow every night," said Eugenia, not really meaning it._

_"Miss Austen, I told you I loved you," said Adam. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and the sweetest and the dearest. I know I couldn't hope that you could love me. I'm so clumsy and stupid and not nearly good enough for you. But if you could, if you could think of marrying me I'd do anything in the world for you. Just anything. I promise."_

_"What did you say?" Eugenia asked with wide eyes._

_"Miss Austen, I said, would you marry me?" Adam asked again._

_Eugenia looked out of the window and saw Daniel and May kiss passionately. Eugenia turned to Adam._

_"Yes, Mr. Tippett, I will," said Eugenia._

_"You will?" Adam gasped. "You'll marry me. You'll wait for me?"_

_"Oh, I don't think I wanna wait," said Eugenia._

_"You mean you'll marry me before I go?" Adam asked. "Oh, Miss Austen. Eugenia."_

_Adam kissed Eugenia's hands._

_"When may I speak to your father?" Adam continued._

_"The sooner the better," said Eugenia._

_"I'll go now," Adam said. "I can't wait. Will you excuse me, dear."_

_Adam kissed Eugenia's hands again._

_"Dear," he repeated happily._

_"Mr. Austen, Mr. Austen," Adam called, running off to find Eugenia's father._

_Eugenia went back to looking out the window. She saw Daniel on his horse and May holding his hand._

_"It'll be a week at before they call on me." said Daniel._

_"Only a week and then they'll take you away from me," said May._

_They kissed passionately again._

_Eugenia's eyes began to water as Daniel rode away._

_"You seem to have gotten over Mr. Montgomery very quickly," said a voice from behind her._

_Eugenia's face soured. Did Loki have to keep turning up everywhere today?"_

_"What do you want?" Eugenia asked turning to face him._

_"I want to know your motive behind marrying Mr. Tippett, was it?" Loki said._

_"I'm trying to hurt Daniel," said Eugenia._

_"I personally do not see the purpose, but I suppose you know Mr. Montgomery better than I do," said Loki._

_Eugenia rolled her eyes as he walked away._

...

Eugenia smiled fondly as she looked at the dress. It was one of the few remaining fine dresses she had from befor the war.

She didn't have the best day, but looking back on how much attention she was getting from her beaux, it wasn't the worst day. But then again, everything seemed to go downhill after that day.

Tears started coming to her eyes at the though of her life after that day, but then smiled as she remembered how good her life was in Paris in the 1890's, and when she went back after World War I.

"Mommy!" Eugenia heard from the first floor. She put down the dress and rushed down stairs.

"Ethel, dearest?" Eugenia called as she ran down the stairs from the first floor to the second floor. "Are you alright

She saw her daughter, Ethel, a girl with light brown hair and plum colored eyes, standing at the door. It was open, but she didn't pay any attention to who was there. When she got to Ethel, she kneeled down and wrapped her arm around her.

"Mommy, this man says he knows you," said Ethel, pointing up, and Eugenia followed her finger and her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Mrs. Porter."

Eugenia's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. She knew who it was. She fearfully looked up and her guess was right. She saw Loki.


	3. Return

**A/N: I don't own the song **_**Goodbye Rose**_** by Herbert Ingraham and Addison Burkhart, but I figuered since the song is 104 years old, it'd be alright if I used it.**

**The13thVasilisa-This first few part of this story is based on **_**Gone With The Wind**_**.**

...

Part One, Chapter Three

Return

...

"Loki?" Eugenia breathed. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay," Loki said simply.

Eugenia's expression suddenly hardened.

"And what makes you think you're welcome here?" she asked coldly.

"You're my wife," said Loki as though it were obvious.

"In the loosest sense of the word," Eugenia spat. "How'd you even know I was here?"

"You love Tessa," said Loki. "You put everything into keeping it alive. I knew you'd never leave."

Eugenia rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Ethel asked, puzzled.

Eugenia looked down and smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing, my dearest one," said Eugenia kindly and gently. "Why don't you go over to the Bennett's and go play with Olivia and Alicia, hm?"

Ethel smiled and ran out the door.

"Be careful," Eugenia called. She turned back to Loki and sighed. "Come in, I guess we could discuss it in here.

Loki smiled triumphently and followed Eugenia inside into the parlor

"Still keeping that hair, I see," Loki commented.

Eugenia reached up and felt her hair that was bob length. She knew it went out of style about eighty years ago but she still loved it. She rolled her eyes, choosing not to comment.

"Why do you need to stay here?" Eugenia asked irritably.

"Have you heard about the attack on New York?" Loki asked.

"You mean the one you told me about when you first met me?" Eugenia asked.

"Yes," said Loki. "It seems my actions have not changed and I am in need of a place to hide out."

"And after all you put me through, you expect me to let you stay here?" Eugenia asked.

"I am your husband," Loki said.

Eugenia slapped him and turned away. Loki looked on the desk. It was a black and white picture of Eugenia and her first husband, Adam Tippett.

"Why is this here?" Loki asked. "I thought you hated this man."

Eugenia turned again and looked at the picture.

"No," said Eugenia. "I never hated him. I never liked him, but I never hated him. And that is there for Ma's sake. She wrote me a letter when I was in Atlanta saying she put it there to remember the 'happiest day of my darling daughter's life.' You know, today's my anniversery. But I don't remember much of it."

...

_At Eugenia and Adam's wedding, May walked up to Eugenia and grabbed her hands and kissed her cheeks._

_"Courtney, I thought of you at our wedding yesterday," said May, "and I hoped that yours would be as beautiful, and it was."_

_"Was it?" Eugenia asked._

_Mayy nodded._

_"Now we're really and truly sister," said May happily. She turned to her brother and walked away with him._

_Danie walked up to Eugenia and kissed her cheek before walking away. Adam walked back up to her._

_"Don't cry, darling," said Adam, "the war will be over in a few weeks and I'll be coming back to you."_

_But still Eugenia continued to cry until she was sobbing._

...

She that was all she remembered from that night. That and when she lied down in bed and Adam tried to consumate their marriage. Eugenia had stopped him by saying, "Don't touch me. You touch me and I swear I'll scream."

But within a month of her wedding, she was a widow.

...

_Though Captain Hamilton was not granted a hero's death upon the field of glory, he was none the less a hero, dying of pneumonia._

_..._

_Eugenia put on her black mourning hat with a veil and looked herself over in the mirror, not at all liking how she looked. She took the hat of and put on a bright fuscia and blue one and smiled. The door to Eugenia's room opened and Nan was standing in the doorway. She was shocked when she saw Eugenia with the hat on her head._

_"Miss Eugenia!" Leshawna gasped._

_Eugenia turned her head to look at Nan for a moment before looking back into the mirror._

_"Well, I don't care," said Eugenia. "I'm too young to be a widow."_

_"Miss Eugenia," Nan said reproachfully._

_"Why, I just go around scaring people in that thing," said Eugenia gesturing to her mourning hat._

_"You ain't supposed to be around people," said Nan. "You's in mounrin'."_

_"For what?" said Eugenia dramatically. "I don't feel anything._

_Eugenia walked to her bed sat on it._

_"Why should I have to pretend and pretend..." Eugenia said before she started crying._

_Alice ran into the room._

_"What is it?" Alice asked. She looked at Eugenia. "Oh, baby."_

_She walked over to Eugenia's bed and hugging her crying daughter._

_"What is it, dear?" Alice asked._

_"My life is over," Eugenia sobbed. "Nothing will ever happen to me anymore. Oh, Ma. I know you'll think I'm horrible, but I just can't bear going around in black. It's bad enough not being able to go to any parties, but looking this way too."_

_Alice smiled and held Eugenia closer._

_"I don't think you're at all horrible," said Alice. "It's only natural to look young and be young when you are young. Oh, baby. How would you like to go visiting somewhere? Savannah perhaps?"_

_"What would I do in Savannah?" Eugenia asked._

_"Well, Atlanta then," suggested Alice. "There's lots going on there. And you could stay with May and her Aunt Merripennie."_

_"May," Eugenia said. "Yes. Yes, I could, couldn't I?"_

_Nan was watching and shaking her head._

_"Oh, Ma, you're sweet to me, sweeter than anybody in the world," said Eugenia sincerly._

_"You'd like it, really?" Alice asked._

_Eugenia nodded vigorously._

_"All right then," said Alice kindly. "Now stop your crying and smile."_

_Eugenia did as her mother said._

_"You can take Dinah with you," Alice continued._

_Alice got off of the bed._

_"Start packing Miss Eugenia's things, Nan," Alice continued. "I'll go write the necessary letters."_

_"Atlanta!" Eugenia said excitedly, a forgotten tear running down her cheek._

_"Savannah would be better for you," said Nan. "You'd just get in trouble in Atlanta."_

_"What trouble are you talking about?" Eugenia asked somewhat coldly._

_"You know what trouble I's talkin' about," said Nan. "I's talking about Mist' Daniel Montgomery. He'll be coming to Atlana when he gets his leave and you're sitting there waitin' like a spider. He belongs to Miss May-"_

_"You go pack my things like Ma said," Eugenia snapped._

_..._

That night Loki was still in the house. Eugenia hadn't made any dinner aside from popping some soup into the microwave as she never learned how to cook.

After they ate, Eugenia and Ethel went into the parlor and Eugenia invited Loki to join them which he did. Eugenia got one of the records she had and used the gramaphone which she had owned since about 1914.

She put on a song called Good Bye Rose, a song from 1910.

**Once a bird loved a rose**

Ethel colored in her coloring book.

**Chirp'd despondently**

Eugenia sat on the couch reading a book

**"Oh! My love**

It was _The Great Gatsby_, by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**From above**

Scott and his wife Zelda had been personal friends of Eugenia and she had missed both of them dearly.

**Your fading blush I see**

"How many times have you read that book?"

**But I cannot ling here**

Eugenia looked up and saw Loki.

**Winter's blasts are near**

"It's regarded as the Great American Novel and one of the greatest novels of all time," Eugenia pointed out.

**Lovely flower, from your bower**

Eugenia went back to her reading.

**I must fly I fear**

"This song sounds familiar," Loki commented.

**Oh, Dear!**

"I think we danced to it at the Cowick's ball," said Eugenia.

**Goodbye Rose, the autumn leaves are falling**

"Would you like to dance to it again?" Loki asked.

**Winter blows her trumpets from the sky**

Eugenia looked up at him.

**When the snows shall melt at Springtimes calling**

"For old time's sake?" Loki added.

**We will meet again**

Eugenia thought for a moment.

**Some day so good bye Rose**

She put the book down and stood up.

**With the Springtime's sunny garb**

She grabbed Loki's hand with one hand and her skirt with the other one.

**Came the love sick bird**

Loki began leading her into the dance.

**To the tree anxiously**

They began the dance in awkward silence.

**Bit still no welcome heard**

It was silent until Eugenia decided to speak.

**For the rose sighed in vain**

"Do you remember the first night we dance?" Eugenia asked suddenly.

**Cried till winter's snow**

"Yes," said Loki. "It was at the bazaar in Atlanta, wasn't it?"

**Half in pity**

"Yes," said Eugenia. "'We sort of shocked the Confederacy', as you said."

**Froze the pretty**

Loki smirked.

**Broken hearted rose he chose**

"It was my duty to get you out of your 'mourning,'" said Loki.

_..._

_Eugenia, May and May's Aunt Merripennie were at a Bazaar in Atlanta to help raise money for the cause. They were at their own little booth and all wearing black mourning for Adam. Because they were in mourning, they were not allowed to dance with the other couples._

_"They're all whispering and I just know it's about her," said Aunt Merripennie to May about Eugenia._

_"What's it matter what they say, Aunt Merripennie?" said May smiling reproachfully to her aunt._

_"But Eugenia is living under my roof so they all think I'm responsible for her," said Aunt Merripennie, "and for a widow to appear in public at a social gathering! Everytime I think of it I feel faint."_

_"But Aunt Merripennie, you know Eugenia came here only to help raise money for the cause," said May. "It was splendid of her to make that sacrifice. Anyone would think, to hear you talk that she came here to dance instead of to sell things."_

_Eugenia's hand rested on her cheek, but, underneath the table, her feet were dancing along to the up-tempo music._

_..._

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" the doctor, Albert Price called running up onto the stage as all of the couples stopped dancing. "I have important news! Glorious news! Another triumph for our maginficent men in arms."_

_Cheers erupted throughout the large crowd._

_"General Lee has completely whipped the enemy," Doctor Albert said loudly for everyone to hear. "And swept the Yankee Army northward from Virginia."_

_Everyone cheered louder. Men embraced their dance partners, lifting them from the air. After a moment, dave lifted his arms up to silence everybody. May watched with a look of wonder on her face and Eugenia watche with a look of indifference on her face._

_"And now a happy surprise for us all," Doctor Albert continued. "We have with us tonight that most daring of blockade-runners, whose fleet schooners slipping past the Yankee guns have brought us here the very woolens and laces we were tonight. I refer, ladies and gentlemen, to that will-o'-the-wisp of the bounding main. None other than our friend from London, Captain Lucas Porter!"_

_Everyone turned to the back of the room where Loki was standing. He bowed as everyone applauded him. Eugenia looked at him nervously. When Loki caught sight of her, he smild charmingly. May looked at him with awe while Eugenia looked terrified._

_..._

_Eugenia went back to her booth, but her dress got caught in the entrence. Loki came up behind her._

_"Permit me," said Loki and once Eugenia nodded, he helped her dress get through the entrance._

_Loki went the other way and went up to May, who was smiling brightly, and he took her hand._

_"Captain Porter," said May happily, "it's such a pleasure to see you again. I met you last at my husband's home."_

_"That's kind of you to remember me, Mrs. Montgomery," said Duncan, letting go of May's hand._

_"Did you meet Captain Butler at Oakfield, Eugenia?" May asked, her and Loki turning to face her._

_"Yes," said Eugenia, her eyes drifting to them for a split second before turning back to the floor. "I, I think so."_

_"Only for a moment, Mrs. Tippitt," said Duncan. "It was in the library. You had broken something."_

_"Yes, Captain Porter," said Eugenia as she finally turned to face him revealing an aggrivated look, "I remember you."_

_"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for yoyr jewelry in behalf of our nobel cause," said a man with a basket full of gold as he approached them."_

_"We aren't wearing any jewelery," Eugenia told the man in a slightly cold tone. "We're in mourning."_

_"Wait," said Loki reaching into his jacket. "On behalf of Mrs. Montgomery and Mrs. Tippett."_

_He pulled out a gold cigar case and opened it. He took out the two cigars that were in there and placed the case into the basket._

_"Thank you, Captain Porter," said the man holding the basket as he began to walk away._

_"Just a moment, please," said May as she began reaching one hand to the other, going for her wedding ring and taking it off her finger and putting it in the basket._

_"But it's you're wedding ring, ma'am," said the man holding the basket, shocked at what she was doing._

_"It may help my husband more, off my finger," said May in a very kind and sincere tone._

_"Thank you," said the man holding the basket as he started to walk away once again._

_"That was a very beutiful thing to do, Mrs. Montgomery," said Loki, looking at May intently._

_"Here," said Eugenia taking off her black glove and then taking off her wedding ring. "You can have mine, too, for the cause."_

_"And you, Mrs. Tippett," said Loki giving Eugenia a knowing look. "I know just how much that means to you."_

_At that moment, Doctor Albert was walking up to them from behind and then he had called for May._

_"Yes, Doctor?" May asked in a soft voice, turing around so that she would be able to face him._

_"I need your approval as a member of the Comitee for something we want to do that's rather shocking," Doctor Albert said. "Will you excuse us, please?"_

_And with that, Doctor Albert started walking off with May following close behind him._

_"I'll tell you one thing," Loki told Eugenia, "the war makes the most peculiar widows."_

_"I wish you'd go away," said Eugenia. "If you had any raising you'd know I never want to see you again."_

_Eugenia walked away to the back of the booth. Loki laughed slightly as he followed her._

_"Now, why be silly?" Loki asked. "You've no reason for hating me. I'll carry your guilty secret to the grave._

_Eugenia thought for a moment and then her face began to brake out into a slight smile._

_"I guess I'd be unpatriotic to hate one of the great heroes of war," Eugenia said to him. "I do declare I was surprised to see you turn out to be such a noble character."_

_"I can't take advantage of your little girl ideas, Miss Austen," Loki said. "I'm neither noble or heroic."_

_"But you are a blockade-runner," Eugenia pointed out, slightly shocked at what he was saying._

_"For profit," said Loki, and he sounded very selfish to Eugenia's ears, "and profit only."_

_"Are you telling me you don't believe in the cause?" Eugenia asked, even more shocked than before._

_"I believe in myself," said Loki surely. "He's the only cause I know. The rest doesn't mean much to me."_

_A trumpet sounded from the stage. Everyone turned and saw a man in uniform playing the trumpet and Doctor Albert standing next to him._

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Doctor Albert, "I have a startling surprise for the benefit of the hospital. Gentlemen, if you wish to lead the opening real with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her."_

_All of the girls squealed with delight at that statement, and both men and women began clapping._

_..._

_At one are of the ballroom, Mary Southall approached Doctor Albert's wife, Christina. Mary had an angry look on her face._

_"Chrtistina Price, how can you permit our husband to conduct this, this slave auction?" Mary asked._

_"Mary Southall, how dare you criticize me!" Christina snapped. "May Montgomery told the doctor that id it's for the benefit of the cause, it's quite alright."_

_"She did!" Mary gasped, turning to Aunt Merripennie, who was fanning herself nervously at the idea of her niece doing that._

_"Oh dear, oh dear," said Aunt Merripennie. "Where are my smelling salts.I think I shall faint."_

_"Don't you dare faint, Merripennie Tippett," said Mary and Merripennie stopped fanning hersef to look at Mary. "If May says it's all right, it is all right."_

_Aunt Merripennie smiled with relief that she would not be judged by the choices her niece made._

_..._

_"Come gentlemen, do I hear your bids?" Doctor Albert called. "Make your offers. Don't be bashful, gentlemen."_

_"Twenty dollars," one man shouted out, "twenty dollars for Miss Bertha Southall."_

_"Twenty-five dollars for Miss Cassandra Howitt," another man had shouted out excitedly, referring to the blonde on his arm._

_"Only twenty-five dollars to give to your-" Doctor Albert started before he was interrupted by Loki._

_"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold," said Loki, as he walked closer to the stage._

_"For what lady, sir?" Doctor Albert asked while he turned so he would be able to face Loki._

_"For Mrs. Adam Tippett," said Loki as he continued to walk closer to the stage._

_Eugenia's face turned to a look of shock before it broke out into a wide smile. She had the chance to dance!_

_"For whom, sir?" Doctor Albert asked, unsure of whether or not he had heard Loki correctly._

_"Mrs. Adam Tippett," Loki repeated, as he still walked closer to the stage at the front of the room._

_"Mrs. Tippett is in mourning, Captain Porter," said Doctor Albert, "but I'm sure any od our Atlanta belles would be proud to-"_

_"Dr. Price, I said Mrs. Adam Tippett," Loki repeated again, in attempt to get Eugenia out of her 'mourning.'_

_"She will not consider it, sir," said Doctor Albert sternly, shaking his head as he was saying this._

_"Oh yes, I will," said Eugenia, exiting the booth to the sound of people gasping with disbilief and she walked up to Loki._

_Loki then turned to her and then he gave her one of his trademarked charming smiles._

_Aunt Merripennie had practically fainted and was making "oh" sounds as Mary Southall and Christina Price fanned her._

_..._

_"Choose your partners for the Virginia Reel," the conductor had called from atop the stage._

_Eugenia had walked up to Loki smiling at him and she gave him a little curtsey as Loki continued to smile._

_"We've sort of shocked the Confederacy," Loki said to Eugenia, but Eugenia continued to smile._

_"It's a bit like blockade-running, isn't it?" Eugenia asked as her smiled had turned into a beam._

_"It's worse," Loki said honestly, but he continued. "But I expect a very fancy profit out of it."_

_"Well, I don't care what you expect or what they think," said Eugenia happily. "I'm going to dance and dance. Tonight I wouldn't mind dancing with Abe Lincoln himself."_

_Loki and Eugenia got further apart so that they would be able to dance. There were two lines. Women in one, men in the other. The music started playing and the women and men approached each other. When they reached each other, the men bowed and the women curtsied. Loki and the woman at the opposite end of the line. They grabbed had and danced in circles. When they were done, the went back to the previous positions and Eugenia and the man at the opposite end of the men's line did the same thing as everyone in line started to clap. Once they were done, Loki and Eugenia approached each other, joined hands, and danced down the line._

_..._

_Later that evening most people was waltzing, including Loki and Eugenia._

_"Where did you learn our earthly dances?" Eugenia asked curiously._

_"Aunt Woodbridge taught me," Loki said dismissively._

_"And when did you become a blockade runner?" Eugenia asked just as curiously. _

_"Aunt Woodbridge and I were at some of her relatives and they told me it would be benificial," said Loki just as dismissively._

_"But you think the war is just a bunch of garbage," said Eugenia._

_"How would you know that?" Loki asked._

_"I heard the debate you men were having while I was supposed to be taking a nap," said Eugenia mimicing Loki's dismissive tone._

_"Once again, Aunt Woodbridge taught me," said Loki._

_"Another dance and my reputation will be lost forever," said Eugenia with a smiled, despite what she had said._

_"With enough courage, you could do without a reputation," said Loki mirroring Eugenia's smile._

_"Oh, you do talk scandoulos," Eugenia said, amused, as she smiled and laughed a little bit. "You do waltz devinely, Captain Porter."_

_"Don't start flirting with me," said Loki. "I'm not one of your plantation beaux. I want more than flirting from you."_

_"What do you want?" Eugenia asked, as her eyes widened, making her look innocent._

_"I'll tell you, Eugenia, if you'll take that Southern belle simper off you face," said Loki, making Eugenia's smile vanish. "Some day I want you to say to me the words I heard you say to Daniel Montgomery: 'I love you.'"_

_"That's something you'll never hear from me, Captain Porter, as long as you live," Eugenia said._

_..._

_Dear ,_

_The Confederacy may need the lifeblood of it's men, but not the heart's blood of it's women. I have redeemed your ring an return it herewith._

_When I return form Paris I shall take the libery of calling in her son to express my admiration for the courage and sacrifice of a very great lady._

_Lucas Porter_

_"How sweet," said May, "how kind. He is a thoughtful gentleman."_

_"Fiddle-dee-dee," said Eugenia, "why doesn't he say something about my sacrifice?_

_They looked down at the bottom of the letters._

_P. S. I also enclose Mrs. Tippett's ring._

...

**Goodbye Rose, the autumn leaves are falling**

"That wedding ring didn't mean nothing to me," said Eugenia. "I don't know why you bothered to send it back.

**Winter blows her trumpets from the sky**

Loki chuckled.

**When the snows shall melt at Springtimes calling**

"Do you remember the bonnet I bought you?" Loki asked suddenly.

**We will meet again**

"Of course," said Eugenia. "How could I forget such a wonderful gift.

**Some day so good bye Rose**

...

_"Oh!" Eugenia said with delight as Loki opened a hat box, carrying a present Loki had gotton her from Paris._

_It was a green velvet bonnet. One one end there was a green feather and on the other there was green taffetta._

_"Oh," Eugenia gasped yet again with the same delight as Loki took the bonnett out of the box. "Oh, the darling thing. Oh, Loki it's lovely. You didn't really bring it all the way from Paris just for me."_

_"Yes, I thought it was about time I got you out of this fake mourning," said Loki, handing the bonnett to Eugenia. "Next time I'll bring you some green silk for a frock to match it."_

_"Oh, Loki," said Eugenia, looking towards him her mouth forming a beaming smile._

_"It's my duty to our brave boys at the front to keep our girls at home looking pretty," said Loki._

_"Oh, it's so long since I've had anything new," said Eugenia, standing on a stool so she could get a good look at herself in the mirror._

_She put the bonnet on with the end with the feather in front. She stopped herself and put the end with the taffetta on it in front._

_"How do I look?" Eugenia asked as she turned around with the green taffetta ribbons crossed in the front._

_"Awful," said Loki, making Eugenia's face turn into a look of shock. He stood up and walked over to her. "Just awful."_

_"Why, what's the matter?" Eugenia asked with a shocked and surprised tone of voice._

_"This war has stopped being a joke when a girl like you doesn't know how to wear the latest fashions," said Loki as he took the bonnett off of Eugenia's head and turning it around so the end with the feather was in the front._

_He started tying the green taffetta ribbons on the bonnet but Eugenia said in a laughing tone, "Oh, Loki, let me do it."_

_Eugenia turned around, her mouth forming a beaming smile, as she tied the green taffetta ribbons in a bow under her chin._

_"But Loki, I don't know how I'd dare wear it," said Eugenia, knowing that if she went out of mourning, it would be quite scandalous._

_"You will though," said Loki as Eugenia got off the stool revealing pantalettes. "And another thing, those pantalette. I don't know a woman in Paris that wears pantalettes anymore."_

_"Oh, what do they...?" Eugenia started asking, but then she trailed off, a reprimanding look on her face. "You shouldn't talk about such things._

_"You little hypocrite," said Loki. "You don't mind my knowing about them, just my talking."_

_"But, I really can't go on accepting gifts from you, though you are afully kind," said Eugenia._

_"I'm not kind," said Loki. "I'm just tempting you. I never give anything without expecting something in return. I always get paid."_

_"If you think I'll marry you to pay for a bonnet, I won't," said Eugenia, looking Loki straight in the eyes._

_"Don't flatter yourself," said Loki. He had a charming and winning smile on his face as he walked over to the window._

_"Well, I won't kiss you for it either," said Eugenia as she followed him to the window._

_Loki turned around and looked at Eugenia intently. He wrapped his arms around her and she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes._

_"Open your eyes and look at me," said Loki, grabbing her chin as Eugenia did as she was instructed. "No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing badly. That's the problem with you. You should be kissed and often. And by someone who knows how."_

_"Oh, and I suppose you think you're the proper person," said Eugenia in a bit of a mocking way._

_"I might be," said Loki, still with the charming an winning smile on his face, "if the the right moment ever came._

_"You're a conceited, black-hearted varmint, Loki," said Eugenia. "And I don't know why I let you come and see me."_

_"I'll tell you why, Eugenia," said Loki. "Because I'm the only man who's around to show you a good time. But cheer up, the war can't last that much longer."_

_Eugenia, who was fiddling with her bonnet, stopped and turned around to face Loki._

_"Oh really, Loki?" Eugenia asked with a curious and also a somewhat cheerful look. "Why?"_

_"There's a battle going on that ought to pretty well fix things," said Loki, "on way or the other."_

_"Oh, Loki," Eugenia said as her expression changed from curious and somewhat cheerful to somber. "Is Daniel in it?"_

_"So, you still haven't gotten the wooden-headed Mr. Montgomery out of your mind," said Loki, turning angry. He walked to the foyer and got his hat and coat. "Yes, I suppose he's in it."_

_"Oh, but tell me, Loki," Eugenia asked in a sort of pleading tone of voice, "Where is it?"_

_"Some little town in Pennsylvania called Gettysburg," said Loki reaching for the handle of the door. He opened the door and left._

_..._

Eugenia remembered that day so well. But she also remembered the days that followed, and how tragic yet happy (at least for Eugenia and May) that day was when the list of those who had perished was revealed.

_..._

_Hushed and grim, Atlanta turned painful eyes towards the far away little town of Gettysburg... and a page of history waited for three days whiled two nations came to death grips on the farm lands of Pennsylvania..._

_..._

_People all awaited fearfully as they waited for the lists of people who had been killed, injured, captured or missing to be distributted. So many of them were killed and many people were crying. The conductor of a band hand the band play cheerful music, but some of the younger boys in the band were crying._

_Uncle Joseph, Aunt Merripennie's coachman walked up to Eugenia and May, still in mourning, who were sitting in a carriage._

_"They was fightin' fot them so it just got tore in half," said Uncle Joseph handing the list to May._

_"Eugenia, you look," said Zoey nervously, passing the torn list over to Courtney. "The M's in the middle."_

_"Monks Montague Montford Mood Moody Moon Moone Moor," Courtney read off the list._

_"Eugenia, you've passed him," said May joyfully. She proceeded to breath a heavy sigh of relief._

_"Oh, he isn't there!" said Eugenia also proceeding to take a deap sigh of relief. "He isn't there!"_

_"Daniel's safe!" May said with cheer, folding her hand hands, closing her eyes and lifting her head up. "He isn't listed."_

_"Oh, he's safe," said Eugenia happily, as her face broke out into a beaming smiled and her eyes lighting up, "he safe."_

_"Oh, Eugenia, you're so sweet to worry about Daniel like this for me," said May, hugging Eugenia close._

_They looked up and saw Doctor Albert Price, his wife Christina and their son Theodore sitting in a carriage across the way. Christina was crying into a handkerchief._

_"I must go to her," said May sadly as she stood up and began walking over to the Price's carriage._

_"Don't, my dear," said Doctor Albert, his arm around his sobbing wife, trying to comfort her. "Not here. Let's go home."_

_"Dr. Price," said May nervoudly as she reached the Price's carriage, "not..." she began to trail off._

_"Yes," said Doctor Albert sadly with his arms still around his sobbing mess of a wife, "our boy, Grant."_

_"I was making these mittens for him," said Christina, still crying. "He won't need them now."_

_"Mother, I'm going to enlist!" Theodore declared passionately standing up. "I'll show 'em. I'll kill all those Yankees."_

_"Theodore Price, you hush your mouth," said May pushing him down. "Do you think it will help your mother yo have you off getting shot too? I never heard of anything so silly._

_..._

_Eugenia sat reading the names of those who had been killed, injured, missing, or captured when Loki rode up to her on a horse._

_"It's a black day, Eugenia," said Loki as the horse stopped. "You haven't had any bad news, have you?"_

_"Daniel's safe," Eugenia said happily, holding her frilly black parosol over her veil bonneted head._

_"I'm glad for Mrs. Montgomery's sake," said Loki. He sounded a bit indifferent to the whole situation._

_"But, Loki, there are so many others," said Eugenia, her happy tone being replaced with sadness._

_"Many of your friends?" Loki asked her and he had a slightly curious tone in his voice._

_"Just about every family in the county," said Courtney. "The Babcock boys, Loki, both of them."_

_"Yes, look at them," Loki said with the slightest hint of distaste in his voice, but also a bit of sadness. "All these poor tragic people. The South sinking to it's knees. It'll never rise again. The cause... The cause of living in the past is dying right in front of us."_

_"I've never heard you talk like that before," said Eugenia with a slight tone of curiosity in her voice._

_"I'm angry," said Loki. "Waste always makes me angry angry. And that's what all this is, sheer waste."_

_Eugenia looked at him with a look of sadness. Loki saw this and he gave her a charming smile._

_"But don't be downcast," said Loki. "Daniel Montgomery is still alive to come home to the women who love him... both of them."_

_Eugenia looked away and back at the list. Loki gave another charming smile and rode away on his horse._

_..._

_Three days Christmas furlough is herely granted to Maj. Daniel Montgomery._

_..._

_Confederate soldiers were happily greeted by their relatives at the train station, including Daniel._

_"Oh, you're here!" May said happily as she embraced Daniel, who kissed her cheek. "Oh, you're here. You're really here at last. Oh, my dear, I've waited so long."_

_"May, my dear, my darling wife," said Daniel just as happily._

_Eugenia, wearing the bonnet Loki had given her as her and May were finally out of mourning, watched the scene with a look of mixed sadness and disgust._

_"Oh, but we're forgetting Eugenia," said May, still beaming with tears of joy rushing out of her eyes and staining her cheeks._

_"Courtney, dear," said Daniel as tears started to come to Eugenia's eyes. "Well, is this any way yo greet a returning warrior?"_

_"Daniel, I..." Eugenia started, but trailed off not being able to find the right words. She forced a smile and said instead, "Merry Christmas, Daniel."_

_..._

_Uncle Joseph was chasing a skinny rooster with an axe so the family he served could have Christmas dinner. He attempted to grab it while it was sitting on a door, but when his hand touched the rooster, it jumped. Uncle Joseph opened the door and opened his umberella and chased the rooster out in the pouring rain._

_"Come on, old gentleman, come on," Uncle Joseph said. "We've got all your wives. We've got all your little chicks. You've got no one to worry your pretty head about leaving. Come on. Now just stand still so you can be a Christmas gift for the white folks. Now hold on. Hold on! Don't go gettin' so uppity, even if you is the last chicken in Atlanta."_

_..._

_The rooster was nearly finished. Eugenia, Daniel, May, and Aunt Merripennie were sitting at a different table having conversations._

_"Let's not talk about the war," said Eugenia. "It's Christmas. Let's talk about Oakfield, and Tessa and tall the times before the war. Can we have some more wine."_

_Uncle Joseph brought the bottle of wine and Aunt Merripennie stood up. She went over to Uncle Joseph and picked it up._

_"Why did you say there wasn't enough, Uncle Joseph?" Aunt Merripennie asked. "There's plenty. It's the very last of my father's fine Madeira. He got it from his uncle Admiral Julius Tippett of Savannah, who married his cousin, Maggie Carroll of Carrollton, who was his second cousin once removed and a kin to the Montgomery's, too. I saved it to wish Daniel a Merry Christmas. But you mustn't drink it all at once because it is the last."_

_Uncle Joseph was holding a candlebrea and led May and Daniel, who was wearing a new tunic that May had made as a Christmas present for him, up the stairs._

_..._

_"I meant it, my dear," said Daniel. "It was a lovely Christmas gift. Only generals have tunics like this, nowadays."_

_"I'm so happy you like it, dear," said May. There was a joyus smile that was plastered upon her lips._

_"Where did you get the cloth?" Daniel asked as he touched the grey fabric of the tunic with his hand._

_It was sent to me by a Charleston lady," said May. "I nursed her son while he was in the hospital, Mike, before he died and... Oh, you will take good care of it, won't you? You won't let it get torn. Promise me.""_

_"You mustn't worry," said Daniel with a smile on his lips. "I'll bring it back to you without any holes in it, I promise." He looked down as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Eugenia. "Good night, my dear."_

_"Good night, Eugenia, darling," said May, still with a smile on her lips as she blew a kiss to Courtney._

_Eugenia watched them walk away. Her face was an expression of sadness and pain that was mixed together._

_..._

_Eugenia waited by the door for Daniel to come down so he could leave to the depot. She turned and saw Uncle Joseph coming down stairs._

_"Is it time yet, Uncle Joseph, for Mr. Daniel to leave?" Eugenia asked with an anxious expression on her face._

_"Pretty quick now, Miss Eugenia," said Uncle Joseph. He started stepping off the stairs and towards the door._

_"Miss May," said Eugenia. "She isn't going to the depot with him. She hasn't changed her mind?"_

_"No, ma'am," said Uncle Joseph. "She's laying down. She's so upset Mist' Montgomery's told her she can't even come downstairs."_

_Eugenia looked up and she saw Daniel heading down the stairs. Eugenia walked up to the banister and said his name._

_"Daniel, let me go to the depot with you," Eugenia said. Her voice had a slight pleading tone in it._

_"Oh, Eugenia, I'd rather remember you as you are now," said Daniel, "not shivering at the depot."_

_"All right," Eugenia muttered in defeat before perking up. "Oh, Daniel, I've got a present for you, too."_

_She took him into the parlor and handed him a yellow sash with fringes. Daniel smiled as he looked at it._

_"Why, Eugenia, it's beautiful," said Daniel happily as he undid his belt and took it off. "Tie it on, my dear,"_

_"While, May was making you a new tunic," said Eugenia as she tied on the sash, "I made this to go with it._

_"You made this yourself?" Daniel asked Eugenia and Eugenia nodded. "Well, then I shall value it all the more."_

_"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," said Eugenia as she finished tying the sash on._

_"There's something you can do for me," said Daniel as he looked at Eugenia with a little bit of intensity._

_"What is it," Eugenia asked with some eagerness as she started to move a little closer towards Daniel._

_"Will you look after May for me?" Daniel asked and Eugenia's face fell. "She's so frail and gentle and she loves you so much. You see, if I were killed-"_

_"Oh, you mustn't say that," said Eugenia with worry in her tone and her face "It's bad luck. Say a prayer quickly._

_"You say one for me," said Daniel with the slightest hint of a smile. "We shall need all our prayer now the end is coming._

_"The end?" Eugenia asked puzzled as she was slightly confused by the words Daniel had just said._

_"The end of the war," Daniel clarified sadly so that Eugenia would understand him. "And the end of our world, Eugenia."_

_"But, Daniel," Eugenia said worriedly and slightly distressed, "you don't think the Yankees are beating us?"_

_"Oh, Eugenia," said Daniel, "my men are barefooted now and the snow in Virginia is deep. When I see them and I see the Yankees coming and coming, always more and more... Well, when the end does come I shall be far away. It'll be a comfort to me to know she has you. You will promise, won't you?"_

_Eugenia, who had not looked at Daniel during his entire speech, finally turned to him and she mutter one word, "Yes." There was a moment of silence before Eugenia spoke again, "Is that all, Daniel?"_

_"All excpet, goodbye," said Daniel sincerly. He stood up, but Eugenia frantically grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back._

_"Oh, Daniel, I can't let you go," Eugenia cried with a mix of desperation, sadness and passion in her voice._

_"You must be brave-" Daniel started comforting and soothing Eugenia before she inturrupted him with a "No." He continued anyway, "You must. How else can I bear going. Oh, Eugenia, you are so fine and strong and beautiful. Not just your sweet face, my dear, but you."_

_Daniel stood up and began walking towards the door. Eugenia followed him and grabbed onto him._

_"Oh, Daniel," said Eugenia with a bit of sorrowness and desperation, "kiss me. Kiss me goodbye!"_

_Daniel pulled Eugenia in and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. But Eugenia wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back._

_"No, Eugenia," said Daniel as he let go of Eugenia and pulled away from their loving and passionate kiss._

_"Oh, Daniel," said Eugenia as tears began making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "I love you. I've always loved you. I've never loved anyone else. I only married Adam just to hurt you. Oh, Daniel. Tell me you love me. I'll live on it the rest of my life."_

_"Goodbye," said Daniel as he walked out of the parlor and out of the door, leaving Eugenia alone._

_"Whe the war is over, Daniel," said Eugenia as ahe watched him walk out of the gate. "When the war is over."_

_..._

_Atlanta prayed while onward surged the triumphant Yankees... Heads were high, but hearts were heavy, as the wounded and the refugees poured into unhappy Georgia..._

_..._

_Eugenia and May were in the church which had been converted into a hospital. The were working as nurses._

_"And there's a place back home," said one of the soldiers they were nursing, "where a wild plum tree comes to flower in the springtime. Down by the creek, you know."_

_"Yes, I know," said Mat sincerly, acknowledging every word the patient she was nursing was saying._

_"When we were little, my brother, Isaac and I used to," said the patient, "I told you about my brother, Isaac, didn't I, ma'am? I know I did. He, we don't know where Isaac is now, ma'am. Since Bull Run we haven't heard anything and..."_

_"Please," said Eugenia as she began to stick a thermometer into the patients mouth. "we must have your tempature now. Just take this in your mouth and not talking anymore. Not just now."_

_"May, I'm so tired I've got to go home," said Eugenia stubbornly. "Aren't you tired, May?"_

_"No, I'm not tired, Eugenia," said May. "This might be... Daniel. And only strangers here to comfort him. No, I'm not tired, Eugenia. They could all be... Daniel."_

_..._

Eugenia and Loki stopped dancing and she looked at him.

"You may stay," said Eugenia.

Eugenia led Loki upstairs to one of the rooms.

"This will be your room," said Eugenia. "This was Mary Cate's. I considered putting you in Emmabeth's room, but I don't hate you this much."

Loki looked around with a bit of disgust at the lacy and pale pink room. Eugenia laughed a bit.

"There are three rooms available," said Eugenia. "This one, Emmabeth's, which as I said I don't hate you enough to put you in, and it's just as girly as this one, and Ma and Daddy's room, and I'm not letting you stay there because you are not fit to sleep in the same room that Ma did!"

Loki sighed and said, "Very well."

He used his magic and created a black and white picture of a beautiful woman.

"Is that Amy Chickering?" Eugenia gasped.

"It is," Loki confirmed.

"Why do you have a picture of Amy Chickering?" Eugenia asked

"Why do you care?" Loki asked.

Eugenia opened her mouth but nothing came out and Loki chuckled. Eugenia glared and left the room.

_..._

_Eugenia and May stepped out of the church. They were approached by a woman with bright red hair and a scandlous reputation. Her name was Amy Chickering._

_"I've been sittin' by this curb one solid hour waiting to speak to you, Miss Montgomery," said Amy._

_Uncle Joseph went up to them and tried to shoo Amy away by saying, "Go on, you trash, don't you be pesterin' these ladies."_

_"Don't talk to her May," Eugenia said in a warning tone of voice, agreeing with Uncle Joseph that Amy Chickering was no good._

_"It's alright, Eugenia," said May dismissively. She turned to Amy and kindly said, "Who are you?"_

_"My name's Amy Chickerin'," said Amy. "But that don't matter. I expect you think I've got no business here," she added looking at Eugenia._

_"Hadn't you best tell me what you want to see me about?" May asked Amy looking at her._

_"First time I come here, I says, 'Amy, you're a nurse,'" Amy started. "But the ladies didn't want my kind of nursin'. Well, they was more than likely right. Then I tried givin' 'em money. My money wasn't good enough for 'em, either. Old pea-hens! I know a gentleman who says you're a human bein'. If you are, which they ain't, you'll take my money for the hospital." Amy handed a handkerchief to May._

_"What are you doing here?" Christina Price asked suddenly turning up behind May and Eugenia. "Haven't you been told twice already?"_

_"This time I'm conversin' with Miss Montgomery," Amy snapped at Christina. "You might as well take my money, Miss Montgomery. It's good money, even if it is mine."_

_"I'm sure you're very generous," May reassured Amy in a gentle and kind tone of voice._

_"No, I'm not," said Amy somewhat dismissivly. "I'm a Confederate like everybody else, that's all."_

_"Of course you are," said May enthusiastically with the same gentlness and kindness._

_"There's some folks who wouldn't feel that way," said Amy, glaring in Christina Price's direction. "But maybe they ain't as good Christians as you."_

_Amy smiled, picked up her skirts and walked away. May turned and opened the handkerchief and began counting the money._

_"Look, Mrs. Price," said May. "It's a great deal of money. "Ten, twenty, thirty, fifty. And it's not our paper money. It's gold."_

_"Let me see that handkerchief," said Eugenia. She looked it over and saw "L. P." written on it. She turned and saw Amy riding away in her carriage. "And she's driving away in Lucas Porter's carriage. Oh, if I wasn't a lady what wouldn't I tell that varmint!"_


	4. Downfall

**A/N: I know Eugenia might seem a bit unlikable here because if you remember Dinah, on of the slaves from earlier, Eugenia strikes her. Please just keep in mind the stress Eugenia is under and that I promise, later in the story Eugenia will do something to redeem herself.**

**Also, if you remember Violet Alice Porter from the first chapter, I changed her name to Emerald "Emmy" Bell Porter.**

...

Part One, Chapter Four

Downfall

...

"I'm going out," Eugenia told Loki. "Can you watch Ethel for me?"

"Where are you going?" Loki asked.

"I'm going to go see May," Eugenia told him. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"I thought she died," said Loki. "I though she died the day I-"

"Don't talk about that day!" Eugenia snapped coldly. "I'm going to her grave. I want to tell her something."

And with that, Eugenia left.

May Tippett. Or May Montgomery. There was a time she hated that woman, but now she missed her dearly.

...

_Panic hit the City with the first of Sherman's shells.. Helpless and unarmed, the populace fled from the oncoming Juggernaught... And desperately the gallant remnants of an arm marched out to face the foe..._

_..._

_1864_

_May was confined to bed, as she was expecting a child, so Courtney was working at the hospital by herself._

_"'The Lord is my Shepherd,'" a priest read from the Bible. "'I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in the green pasture. He leadeth...'" He was inturrupted when a cann broke the stain glass wind with Jesus Christ on it, sending black smoke in the church, but he kept going. "'He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of rightousness for His name's sake. Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. For Thou art with me. Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me.'"_

_As Eugenia was working, she heard an explosion and covered one ear with her hand as the other hand was full._

_"The Yankees!" Courtney exclaimed to Doctor Albert Price, who she was currently helping. "Dr. Price, they're getting closer."_

_"They'll never get into Atlana," Doctor Albert assured her. "They'll never get through old Peg-Leg Hood."_

_"Give me something for the pain," one patient cried with agony. "Give me something for the pain!"_

_"Sorry, son, we haven't anything to give you," said Doctor Albert with somewhat sadness and somewhat regret._

_"These animules is driving me crazy," said another patient as he scratched his back on one of the churches wooden posts._

_"What luck!" exclaimed one patient who was playing cards with another patient. "You've got my jack!"_

_"Give me an ace and I'll start another war!" said the card playing patients partner putting down a card._

_"That I'll never see you or Pa again," one patient said as he dictated a letter that a nurse was writing for him._

_"This leg's got to come off, soldier," Doctor Albert told one of his patients with a tinge of regret in his voice._

_"No, no!" the patient screamed with horror in his voice as he sat up in his bed. "Leave me alone!"_

_"I'm sorry, soldier," Dave said with the same regret in his voice as he turned to a man behind him._

_"We're all run out of chloroform, Dr. Price," the man informed Dave with a bit of sadness in his voice._

_"Then we'll have to operate without it," said Doctor Price._

_"No, no!" the patient screamed again with the same horror in his voice. "You can't do it. I won't let you do it to me."_

_"Tell Dr. Walcott to take this leg off immediatly," said Doctor Price with the same sadness. "It's gangrene."_

_"No!" the patient screamed in horror and also in agony and in desperation. "No!"_

_"I haven't seen my family in three days," said Doctor Price. "I'm going home for half an hour."_

_And he left. On his way out, he stopped by a bed. He felt the patients forehead and pulled the blanket over his head._

_"Nurse," he said. "You can free this bed."_

_..._

_"Miss Eugenia!"_

_Eugenia looked at the bed she heard her name come from and smiled._

_"Why, Henry Grigsby!" she exclaimed as she took hold of Henry's hand._

_"Miss Emmabeth, is she well?" Noah asked._

_"When did they bring you in, Henry?" Eugenia asked. "You alright? Are you badly hurt?"_

_"But Miss Emmabeth, is she-" Noah started._

_"She's all right, but I-"_

_Eugenia was inturrupted by a doctor._

_"Dr. Walcott needs you in the operating toom, Mrs. Tippett" the doctor told Eugenia. "Better hurry."_

_"I'll be back," Eugenia told Henry._

_Eugneia went to the operating room. Her eyes went wide when she looked inside._

_"No, no, leave me alone!" the patient screamed with agony. "No, no I can't stand it! No don't! Don't cut! Don't cut! Don't, don't! Please!"_

_"Where's the nurse?" asked a doctor._

_Eugenia turned around and went straight back. She stormed out of the church._

_"The doctor's waiting," one man called._

_"Let him wait!" Eugenia spat. "I'm going home! I've done enough. I don't want anymore men dying! I don't want anymore!"_

_When Eugenia got outside, she was shocked to see the turmoil the city was going into. People everywhere were running and screaming. Eugenia got caught up in the crowd and she was being pushed and shoved._

_There was a long line of slaves marching down the street. They were all singing. Eugenia looked at them all and smiled when she saw someone she knew._

_"Big Bobby!" she called. "Big Bobby! Big Bobby!"_

_A large man, along with a few others, heard her and turned his head._

_"Almighty Moses, it's Miss Eugenia!" Big Bobby exclaimed happily._

_"Big Bobby!" Courtney called excitedly reaching him. "Big Bobby! Jimmy! Phil! Eddie! I'm so glad to see you! Tell me about Tara, about my mother. She didn't write me."_

_"She's gone and got sick, Miss Courtney," said Big Bobby._

_"Sick?" Eugenia gasped._

_"Just a little bit sick, that's all," Big Bobby reassured in a kind tone. "Your pa was wild when they wouldn't let him fight 'cause of his broken knee. He had fits when they took us field hands to dig ditches for white soldiers to hide in. But your ma says the Confederacy needs us. So we're gonna dig for the South."_

_"Big Bobby, was there a doctor?" Courtney asked anxiously._

_"Sorry, ma'am, we've got to march," said a soldier who was mounted on a horse._

_"Goodbye, Miss Eugenia," said Big Bobby. "Don't worry, we'll stop them Yankees."_

_"Goodbye, Big Bobby," said Eugenia. "Goodbye, boys! If you get sick or hurt, let me know."_

_"Goodbye, Miss Eugenia," said Big Bobby._

_"Goodbye," said Eugenia._

_"Goodbye," said Big Bobby_

_"Goodbye," Eugenia said one last time._

_Eugenia heard some yelling and turned around. She immediatly got out of the path she was in because she saw a stampede of hourses coming her way. As she was running, she came across a familiar face. She saw Loki in his buggy._

_"Eugenia!" he called out. "Eugenia."_

_Eugenia pulled the buggy up next to her._

_"Climb into this buggy," said Loki. "This is no day for walking. You'll get runover."_

_"Oh, Loki," Eugenia said as she grabbed Loki's hand and he helped her into the carriage. "Drive me to Aunt Merripennie's, please."_

_"Panic's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Loki asked as he drove through Atlanta. They heard a loud explosion. "That's just another of General Sherman's calling cards. He'll be paying us a visit soon."_

_"I've gotta get out of here," said Eugenia. "I've gotta get out of here before the Yankees come!"_

_"And leave you're work at the hospital?" Loki asked. "Or have you had enough of death and lice and men chopped up? I suppose you weren't meant for sick men, Eugenia."_

_"Don't talk to me like that," said Eugenia. "I'm so scared. I wish I could get out of here."_

_"Let's get out of here together," said Loki. "No use staying here and letting the South come down around your ears. There are too many nice places to go and visit. Mexico, London Paris..."_

_"With you?" Eugenia asked._

_"Yes, ma'am," said Eugenia. "With a man who understands you and admires you for just what you are. I figure we belong together being the same sort. I've been waiting for you to grow up and get that sad-eyed Daniel Montgomery out of your heart. Well, I hear Mrs. Montgomery is going to have a baby in another month or so. It'll be hard loving a man with a wife and baby clinging to him."_

_Loki pulled the buggy to a stop._

_"Well, here we are," he said. "Are you going with me, or are you getting out?"_

_"I hate and despise you, Loki, and I'll hate and despise you till I die," said Eugenia._

_Eugenia gotout of the buggy, but her hoop skirt got caught on it. Loki laughed as he helped Eugenia get it loose._

_"Oh no, you won't, Eugenia," said Loki. "Not that long."_

_Eugenia walked up to Aunt Merripennie's house and saw Uncle Jospeh carrying a trunk and Dinah following him._

_"Miss Eugenia!" Dinah called. "Miss Eugenia! Folks is all goin' to Macon and folks is runnin' away and runnin' away."_

_Aunt Merripennie ran out of the house carrying a hat box._

_"I can't bear it!" said Aunt Merripennie. "Those cannon balls right in my ears. I faint everytime I hear one."_

_A cannon went off. Aunt Merripennie screamed and dropped her hat box._

_"Uncle Joseph, look out for that trunk!" Aunt Merripennie called._

_"But Aunt Merripennie, you aren't leaving?" Courtney asked in a pleading tone._

_"I may be a coward, but oh dear!" Aunt Merripennie gasped. "Yankees in Georgia! How did they ever get in?"_

_"I'm going, too," Eugenia decided. She rushed Katie into the house. "Dinah, go pack my things. Get them, quick!" She turned to Aunt Merripennie. "Wait, Aunt Merripennie, I won't take a minute."_

_"Eugenia, do you really think you ought to?" Aunt Merripennie asked._

_"Eugenia!"_

_Eugenia turned her head and saw Doctor Albert Price walking her way._

_"What is this?" Doctor Price asked. "You ain't planning on running away?"_

_"And don't you dare try to stop me," said Eugenia. "I'm never going back to that hospital. I've had enough of smelling death and rot and death. I'm going home. I want my mother. My mother needs me."_

_"Now you've got to listen to me," said Doctor Price. "You must stay here!"_

_"Without a chaperon, Dr. Meade?" Aunt Merripennie asked. "It simply isn't done!"_

_"Good heavens, woman, this is war, not a garden party!" Doctor Price snapped. He turned back to Eugenia. "You've got to stay. May needs you."_

_"Oh, bother May," said Eugenia, looking away._

_"She's ill already," said Doctor Price. "She shouldn't even be having a baby. She may have a difficult time."_

_"Well, can't we take her along?" Eugenia asked._

_"Do you want her to take that chance?" Doctor Price asked. "Do you want her to get jounced around over rough roads and have her baby ahead of time in a buggy?"_

_"It isn't my baby!" Eugenia snapped. "You take care of her!"_

_"Courtney!" said Doctor Price. "We haven't enough doctor, much less nurses to look after a sick woman. You've got to stay for May."_

_"What for?" Eugenia asked. "I don't know anything about babies being born."_

_"I knows, I knows," said Dinah, appearing behind Eugenia. "I knows how to do it. I's done it lots and lots. Let me, Doctor, let me. I can do everythin'."_

_"Good," said Doctor Price. "Then I'll rely on you to help us."_

_"Yes, Doctor," said Dinah._

_Doctor Price turned to Eugenia._

_"Daniel Montgomery's fighting in the field," said Doctor Price, "for the cause. He may never come back. He may die. Eugenia, we owe him a well-born child."_

_"Daniel," Eugenia said with slight longing._

_"If you're coming, Eugenia, hurry!" Aunt Merripennie called._

_"I promised Daniel something," said Eugenia._

_"Then you'll stay?" Doctor Price asked._

_Eugenia nodded._

_"Good," said Doctor Price. He turned to Aunt Merripennie. "Go along Miss Merripennie. Eugenia's staying."_

_"Go on, Uncle Joseph," said Aunt Merripennie, crying. "Oh dear, I don't know what to do. It's like the end of the world." She began fanning herself. "Uncle Joseph, my smelling salts."_

_With that, they were gone._

_"May, it's all you're fault," Eugenia said. "I hate you, I hate you! And I hate your only I hadn't promised Eugenia. If only I hadn't promised him."_

_..._

Eugenia had never hated May more than she did at that moment. But, she stuck by her.

...

_The skies rained Death... For thirty-five days a battered Atlanta hung grimly on, hopinf for a miracle..._

_Then there fell a silence... more terrifying than the poundinf of the cannon..._

...

_A man was riding down the dirt road. Eugenia saw him and ran out of Aunt Merripennie's house towards him._

_"Stop!" Eugenia called with desperation in her voice. "Stop, please stop!"_

_He did as he was told once he reached her._

_"Is it true?" Eugenia pleaded. "Are the Yankees coming."_

_"I'm afraid so, ma'am," said the man. "The army's pulling out."_

_"Pulling out of Atlana?" Eugenia gasped. "Leaving us to the Yankees?"_

_"Not leavin', ma'am, evacuatin'," said the man. "We've got to before Sherman cuts the McDonough Road and catches us."_

_"It can't be true!" Eugenia exclaimed. "It can't be true! What'll I do?"_

_"Better refugee south right quick, ma'am," said the man. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am."_

_With that, he rode off. Eugenia turned around and ran towards the house._

_"Dinah!" she called. "Dinah, come here!"_

_She reached Dinah._

_"Go pack my things and Miss May's too," said Eugenia. "We're going to Tessa right away. The Yankees are coming!"_

_"Yes, ma'am," said Dinah as she followed Eugenia up the steps._

_Eugenia ran to her room, but before she opened the door she heard May cry out, "Eugenia! Eugenia!" That made her run into May's room._

_"May, we're going to-" Eugenia stopped when she saw how frail and weak May looked._

_"May!" Eugenia gasped in shock._

_"I'm sorry to be such a bother, Eugenia," said May weakly. "It began at daybreak."_

_"But, but..." Eugenia stuttered. "But the Yankees are coming."_

_"Poor Eugenia," said May. "You'd be at Tessa now with your mother, wouldn't you, if it weren't for me? Oh, Eugenia, darling," May reached out her hand, "you've been so good to me. No sister could have been sweeter." Once May grabbed her hand, May pulled her in. "I've been lying here thinking, if I should die, will you take my baby?"_

_"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee, May," said Eugenia. "Aren't things bad enough without you talking about dying?"_

_Eugenia stood up and walked to the door._

_"I'll send for Dr. Price right now," said Eugenia._

_"Not yet, Eugenia," said May quickly. "I couldn't let Dr. Price sit here for hourse while, while all those poor, wounded boys-"_

_"Dinah!" Eugenia called. "Dinah! Dinah! Come here, quick!"_

_She ran out of the room to find Dinah. She opened the door to her room and opened the door as Dinah came out._

_"Go get Dr. Price!" Eugenia said urgently. "Run quick!"_

_"Yes, ma'am," said Dinah. Then she added with wonder, "The baby!"_

_"Well, don't stand there like a scared goat," Eugenia snapped. "Run!"_

_Dinah began making her way downstairs._

_"Hurry!" Eugenia yelled. "I'll sell you South, I will! I swear I will!"_

_..._

_Eugenia was in May room. It was hot, so Eugenia was fanning May._

_"Where's that Dinah?" Eugenia muttered._

_Eugenia stopped and walked over to the window._

_"This room's like an oven already," Eugenia said, "and it isn't noon yet._

_Eugenia looked out the window but didn't see Dinah._

_"Oh, don't worry May," said Eugenia. "Ma says it always seems like the doctor'll never come." She added to herself, "If I don't take a strap to that Dinah!"_

_She sat down for a second, but got back up._

_"Oh, May" said Courtney. She walked over to the jug of water and wet a towel. "You know what I heard about Bertha Southall? You know that funny looking beau of her's. The one with a uniform like ladies' red flannel underdrawers."_

_"You don't have to keep on talking for my sake, Eugenia," said May as Eugenia wet her arms and chest. "I know how worried you are."_

_Eugenia heard something from outside and went to the window to see what it was. She saw Dinah walking up the path to the house. She was singing."_

_"Oh, May," said Eugenia, "I'll just go and fetch some cooler water."_

_She picked up the porcelain jug and left the room. She walked halfway down the stairs and met up with Dinah._

_"You're as slow as molasas in January," Eugenia said. "And where's Dr. Price?"_

_"I ain't never seen him, Miss Eugenia," said Dinah._

_"What?" Eugenia gasped._

_"No, ma'am," said Eugenia. "He ain't at the hospital. A man, he told me the doctor's down at the car shed with the wounded soldiers-"_

_"Well, why didn't you go after him?" Eugenia almost screamed._

_"Miss Eugenia," Dinah said, starting to cry. "I's scared to go down there to the car shed. There's folks dying down there and I's scared of dead folks."_

_"Oh, you go sit with Miss May," said Eugenia. She started walking down the stairs. "And don't you be upsetting her, or I'll whip the hide off you!"_

_As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she put the jug down and grabbed a staw hat with a green ribbon._

_As she left, Dinah started singing again and went up to May's room._

_..._

_Eugenia wandered throught Atlanta, trying to find Dr. Price. Threre were men, wounded and dying, and they were everywhrere._

_"Have you seen Dr. Price?" Eugenia asked._

_Instead of an answer to her question, she got, "One side, lady, please."_

_"Dr. Price!" she called desperately._

_She had finally found Doctor Price attending to some soldiers._

_"Dr. Price!" she said with relief. "Dr. Price! At last!"_

_"Oh, thank heavens you're here," said Doctor Price. "I need every pair of hands."_

_Doctor Price just stood there, her eyes wide._

_"Come, child," said Doctor Price. "Wake up! We've got work to do."_

_"But May's having a baby," said Eugenia urgently. "You've got to come with me!"_

_"Are you crazy?" Doctor Price asked. "I can't leave these men for a baby! They're dyin' hudreds of them! Get some woman to help you."_

_"But there isn't anybody," said Eugenia. "And, Dr. Price, she might die!"_

_"Die!" Doctor Price gasped. "Look at them! Bleeding to death in from of my eyes! No chloroform! No bandages! Nothing! Nothing to even ease their pain! Now run along and don't bother me." He noticed the look of desperation on Eugenia's face, then added, "Now don't worry, child. There's nothing to bringing a baby." He turned his head and called, "Now bring those stretchers here!"_

_"Dr. Price!" somebody called._

_"Here, I'm coming!" Doctor Price called back._

_With the same look of desperation on her face, Eugenia left._

_..._

_Eugenia got back to Aunt Merripennie's house and took off her hat. Dinah was walking down the stairs._

_"Is the doctor come?" Dinah asked._

_"No, he can't come," Eugenia said helplessly._

_"Oh, Miss Eugenia, Miss May's bad off," said Dinah worriedly._

_"He can't come," said Eugenia. "There's nobody to come. Dinah, you've got to manage without the doctor. I'll help you."_

_Eugenia started going upstairs._

_"Oh, Miss Eugenia," Dinah gasped._

_"Well, what is it?" Eugenia asked anxiously._

_"We've got to have a doctor," said Dinah. "I don't know nothin' about birthin' babies._

_"What do you mean?" Eugenia asked dangerously._

_"I don't know-" Dinah started._

_"You told me you knew everything about," said Eugenia cutting Dinah off._

_"I don't know how come I tell such a lie," said Dinah. "Ma ain't never let me around when folks was having them."_

_Eugenia raised her arm and struck the back of Dinah's head._

_"Eugenia!" Eugenia heard May call. "Eugenia!"_

_Eugenia started to drag Dinah, who was whining and screaming and crying up the stairs._

_"Oh, Miss Eugenia," cried Katie._

_"Stop it!" Eugenia snapped. "Go light a fire in the stove! Keep boiing water in the kettle, get me a ball of twine and, and all the clean towels you can find, and the scissors. Don't come telling me you can't find them. Go get them and get them quick!"_

_"Eugenia!" May called again in a weak voice._

_"Coming May," said Eugenia. "Coming."_

_..._

_Eugenia and Dinah were in May's room. May was about to give birth._

_"Go, Eugenia, before the Yankees get here," said May._

_"I'm not afraid," said May. "You know I won't leave you."_

_"It's no use," said May. "I'm going to die."_

_"Don't be a goose, May," said Eugenia. "Hold on to me. Hold on to me."_

_"Talk to me, Eugenia," said May. "Please talk to me."_

_"Don't try to be brave, May," said Eugenia. "Yell all you want to, there's nobody to hear."_

_"Ma says that if you puts a knife under the bed it cuts the pain in two," May said._

_..._

Eugenia remembered that day so well. It was easily the most stressful day of her life.

...

_Dinah went to the Red Horse Saloon where she heard Loki, or as she knew him, Lucas Porter was. Eugenia had ordered her to fetch him. She stood outside the door and began calling out for him._

_"Cap'n Porter!" Dinah called. "Cap'n Porter! Cap'n Porter!"_

_The bartender walked up to the door._

_"What do you want?" he asked slightly coldly._

_"Cap'n Porter," said Dinah._

_"He's upstairs," said the bartender. "Amy Chickerin's gliving a party."_

_"Thank you," said Dinah shyly._

_"Cap'n Porter!" Dianh called, looking up. "Oh, Cap'n Porter!"_

_The windows opened and Amy Chickering was there._

_"What's all the rumpus about?" she asked._

_"I's got a message for Cap'n Porter, Miss Chickerin'!" said Katie._

_Loki walked up to the window. The other window's opened revealing more women._

_"Cap'n Porter, you come out here in the streets to me," Dinah practically demanded._

_Everyone upstairs laughed._

_"What is it, Dinah?" Loki asked._

_"Miss Eugenia, she done sent me for you," Dinah explained. "Miss May, she done had her baby today. A fine baby boy, she called him Eugene, after Miss Eugenia, and Miss Eugenia and me, we brung him."_

_"Do you mean to tell me that Eugenia-" Loki started before being cut off by Dinah._

_"Well, it was mostly me, Cap'n Butler," said Dinah, "only Miss Eugenia, she helped me a little, but I don't expect no doctor could have done no better! Only Miss May, she feelin' kinda poorly now it's all over."_

_"Yes, I can believe that!" said Loki as he and the rest of the women laughed._

_"And the Yankees is comin' and Miss Eugenia she said-" She was cut off by a loud explosion. She screamed and dropped to her knees. "Oh, Cap'n Porter the Yankees is here! Please come and bring your carriage for us right away."_

_"I'm sorry, Dinah, but the Army took my horse and carriage," said Loki. "You'd better come upstairs and I'll see what I can do."_

_"Oh, no, Cap'n Porter!" said Dinah. "My ma would wear me outwith a cornstalk if I was to go into Miss Watlin's."_

_Everyon laughed, including Amy. Loki started closing the window._

_"Any of you beauties know where I can steal a horse for a good cause?" Loki asked._

_..._

_Loki rode up to Aunt Merripennie's house on a horse and a small cart._

_"Whoa, Marse Robert," Loki said as he brought the horse to a halt._

_"Loki?" Courtney called. She didn't mind calling Loki by his name with just Dinah, because Eugenia knew Dinah wouldn't question it. "Is that you, Loki."_

_"We's here, Miss Eugenia," Dinah called. "We's here!"_

_"Oh, Loki, I knew you'd come!" Eugenia said with relief._

_"Good evening," said Loki casually pleasantly. "Nice weather we're having. Dinah tells me you're planning on taking a trip."_

_"If you make any jokes now I'll kill you!" Eugenia said threateningly._

_"Don't tell me you're frightened," Loki said with disbelief._

_"I'm scared to death," said Eugenia. "If you had the sense of a goat, you'd be scared too."_

_There was a loud explosion that startled Eugenia._

_"Oh, the Yankees!" she gasped._

_"No, not yet," said Duncan. "That's what's left of the Army, blowing up the ammunition so the Yankees won't get it."_

_Eugenia grabbed Loki's hand and led him inside._

_"We've got to get out of here," Eugenia said._

_"At your service, Madam," said Loki. "Just where are you figuring on going?"_

_"Home," said Eugenia, "to Tessa."_

_"Tessa?" Duncan asked. "Don't you know that they've been fighting all day around Tessa? Do you think you can parade through the Yankee Army with a sick woman, a baby, and a simple-minded slave, or do you intend on leaving them behind?"_

_"They're going with me and I'm going home and you can't stop me!" Eugenia said with determination._

_She began walking into the house, but Eugenia stopped her._

_"Don't you know it's dangerous jouncing Mrs. Montgomery over miles of open country?" Loki asked._

_"I want my mother!" Eugenia said beginning to cry. "I wanna go home to Tessa!"_

_"Tessa's probably been burned to the ground," Loki said. "The woods are full of stragglers from both least they'll do is take the horse away from you, and even though it isn't much of an animal, I did have a lot of trouble stealing it."_

_"I'm going home if I have to walk every step of the way," Eugenia sobbed. "I'll kill you if you try to stop me. I will, I will! I will!"_

_Loki pulled Eugenia in and held her close._

_"All right, darling, all right," said Loki. "Now you shall go home. I guess anyone who did what you've done today can take care of Sherman. Here, now. Stop crying."_

_He pushed her away and took out a handkerchief._

_"Now blow your nose like a good little girl," said Loki and Eugenia did as she was instructed. "There."_

_Loki put an arm around her as they went inside._

_..._

_Dinah carried porcelain dinnerware and threw it into a trunk making a loud sound._

_"Dinah!" Eugenia called. "What are you doing?"_

_"I's packin', Miss Eugenia," Dinah called back._

_"Stop it and come get the baby," Eugenia yelled._

_Dinah closed the trunk and ran to May's room._

_..._

_"May!" Eugenia said when she saw May._

_"Mrs. Montgomery, we're taking you to Tara," said Loki._

_"Tessa," May muttered._

_"It's the only way, May," said Eugenia._

_"No," said May._

_"Sherman will burn the house over our heads if we stay," said Eugenia picking up May's baby, Eugene, who was not only named after Eugenia but he was also her godson._

_"It's all right, May," said Eugenia._

_"My baby," May said weakly. "My poor baby."_

_May entered the room and Eugenia handed Eugene to her._

_"Have you the strength to put your arms around my neck?" Loki asked May._

_"I think so," said Zoey as she attempted to, but her arms fell._

_"Never mind," said Loki._

_"Oh, Daniel, Adam," said May._

_"What is it?" Loki asked. "What does she want?"_

_"Daniel's picture, Adam's sword," said Eugenia. "She wants us to bring them."_

_"Get them," said Loki._

_Courtney grabbed them and they left the room._

_Loki carried May outside with Eugenia, who was carrying Daniel's picture and Adam's sword, and Dinah, who was carrying Eugene. Eugenia saw a huge fire in the distance._

_"What is that?" Eugenia asked nervously and slightly fearfully._

_"Those gallant lads must have set fire to the warehouses near the depot," Loki said. "There's enough ammunition in the boxcars to blow us to Tara. We'll have to hurry to get across the tracks."_

_"You're not going that way!" Eugenia gasped._

_"We have to," said Loki. "The McDonough Road's the only one the Yankees haven't cut through yet."_

_Loki placed May in the back of the cart and Eugenia, after Dinah handed him to her, placed Eugene next to her. Dinah got in back of the cart and Eugenie got up front with Loki._

_"Oh, wait," said Eugenia urgently. "I forgot to lock the front door."_

_She started to get up, but Loki pulled her back down as he laughed._

_"What are you laughing at?" Eugenia demanded._

_"At you," said Loki, "locking the Yankees out."_

_With that, they were off._

_They rode up and hit a slow-moving line of men._

_"Oh, dear," said Eugenia, "I wish they'd hurry."_

_"I wouldn't be so eagar to see them go, my dear," said Loki. "With them goes the last semblance of law and order."_

_Some men threw some wood into a store window and Eugenia looked frightened._

_"The scavengers aren't wasting any time," Loki continued. "We've got to get out of here, fast."_

_He whipped the horse to make it move._

_"There's a horse!" a man called. "Get it!"_

_Some man ran up to the horse and tried to grab it. Loki got on the horse's back and punched him. They made a turn._

_"Down the alley," another man called, "cut them off."_

_As they rode down the alley, a large group of men tried to take the horse. Loki began beating them away._

_They were finally able to make their way past._

_"Miss Eugenia!" Dinah screeched._

_They reached a train with ammunition on it and a fire burning right behind it._

_"They haven't left much for the Yankees to take, have they?" Loki said. "We'll have to make a dash for it before the fire reaches that ammunition."_

_As they rode, the carriage knocked over some crates and some fire got in their path. Loki got up and tried to move the horse, but the horse wouldn't budge._

_"Come on!" Loki said._

_He kept trying to move the horse until he got an idea._

_"Throw me your shawl," he told Eugenia and Eugenia did as she was told._

_Loki placed the shawl over the horse's head._

_"Sorry, but you'll like it better if you don't see anything," Loki told the horse._

_He finally got the horse to move and run through._

_A moment later, the fire reached the ammunition and exploded._

_..._

_Loki drove the carriage slowly in a long line of wounded, sick, and weak Confederate soldiers. One man who was practically laying on a horse, fell. Two other soldiers went to help him._

_Loki stopped the carriage._

_"Take a good look, my dear," said Loki. "It's a historic moment. You can tell your grandchildren how you watched the old South disappear in one night."_

_Loki turned around as did Eugenia. They watched a soldier, a rather young looking one at that, wobble around weakly before he fell. A soldier who was walking right behind him picked him up and started to help him walk._

_"They were going to lick the Yankees in a month," Loki continued with slight distaste. "The poor gallant fools!"_

_"They make me sick," Eugenia spat, "all of them! Getting us into this with their swaggering and boasting._

_"That's the way I felt once about their swaggering and boasting," said Loki._

_"Loki, I'm so glad you aren't with the army," said Eugenia sincerely. "You can be proud, now, proud that you've been smarter than all of them."_

_Loki said nothing. He whipped the horse and they were off again._

...

That was easily the worst night of her life. But she was able to get through it and it made her stronger.

...

_It was daybreak. They had made it out of Atlanta, but smoke could still be seen from behind them. Loki pulled the carriage to a halt._

_"Why did you stop?" Eugenia asked._

_"This is the turn to Tessa," said Loki. "Let the horse breathe a bit." He turned around and said, "Mrs. Montgomery."_

_"Miss May done fainted way back, Cap'n Porter," said Dinah._

_"Well, she's probably better off," said Loki. "She couldn't stand the pain if she were conscious." He looked back to Eugneia. "Eugenia, are you still determined to do this crazy thing."_

_"Yes," said Eugenia. "I know we can get through, Loki. I'm sure we can."_

_"Not we, my dear, you," said Loki. "I'm leaving you here."_

_He got off the carriage._

_"Your what?" Eugenia gasped. "Loki where are you going?"_

_"I'm going, my dear, said Duncan, "to think some things through._

_"You're joking!" Eugenia declared. "I could kill you for scaring me so!"_

_"I'm very serious, Eugenia," said Loki._

_"Loki, you must be joking!" Eugenia said, cutting him off._

_"Selfish to the end, aren't you?" Loki laughed. "Thinking only of your own precious hide."_

_"Loki, how could you do this to me," said Eugenia, "and why should you go now, after it's all over and I need you? Why? Why?"_

_"I told you, I need to think some things through," said Loki_

_"You should die of shame to leave me here alone and helpless!" Eugenia spat._

_"You helpless?" Loki asked skeptically. "Heaven help the Yankees if they capture you! Now, climb down here. I want to say goodbye."_

_"No!" Eugenia said moving away from him._

_"Climb down!" said Loki. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down and started dragging her along._

_"Oh, Loki, please don't go," Eugenia begged. "You can't leave me, please. I'll never forgive you!"_

_Eugenia stopped and held her close and passionately._

_"I'm not asking you to forgive me," said Loki "I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. But there's one thing I do know, and that is that I love you, Eugenia. In spite of you me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you, because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd, but able to look things in the eye and call them by their right names."_

_"Don't hold me like that!" Eugenia said as she tried to pull away._

_"Eugenia, look at me," said Loki holding Eugenia's cheek tenderly. Eugenia looked at him. "I love you more than I've loved any woman. And I've waited longer for you than I've ever waiten for any woman."_

_He kissed her forehead._

_"Let me alone!" Eugenia cried._

_"Here's a man who loves you, Eugenia," said Loki, "wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me. You're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Eugenia, kiss me."_

_He kissed her and Eugenia struggled to break free. She pushed him away until she finally broke free._

_"You low-down, cowardly, nasty thing, you!" Eugenia spat as she slapped him. "They were right! Everybody was right! You aren't a gentleman!"_

_Loki laughed._

_"A minor point at such a moment," Loki said. He took out his gun. "Here. If anyone lays a hand on that nag, shoot him. But don't make a mistake and shoot the nag."_

_"Oh, go on," said Eugenia angerly, ripping the gun from Eugenia. "I want you to go. I hope a cannon ball lands slap on you. I hope you're blown into a million pieces!"_

_"Never mind the rest," said Loki. "I follow your general idea. And when I'm dead on the alter of my country, I hope your conscience hurts you. Goodbye, Eugenua."_

_With that, Loki left. Eugenia turned around and went back to the carriage. She cried on the horse for a moment. She grabbed the rein's and began leading him down the path._

_"Come on, you!" said Courtney. "We're going home."_

_..._

Eugenia had never been more mad at Loki than she had been any other time. But she was over that, now. She still hadn't figuered out what Loki meant when he said he had things to think about, and she doubt she'd ever know. But, she was over her anger.

...

_Eugenia, Dinah, May and Eugene were under a bridge as it stormed. Zoey was holding a blanket over Eugene._

_..._

_The next day was hot and they traveled through a sight that had been battleground as there were many bodies littering the ground._

_"Oh," said May trying to shade the baby with her hand. "Oh, my poor baby."_

_"Don't worry, May," said Eugenia slightly reassuringly. "Ma'll take care of him when we get home."_

_"Miss Eugenia, I's powerful hungry," Dinah complained. "We's got to have something to eat."_

_"Oh, hush up!" Eugenia snapped. "We're nearly at Oakfield. We'll stop there. Go on," Eugenia added whipping the horse, who was foaming at the mouth._

_..._

_They reached Oakfield that night. It looked nothing like it did the day of the barbecue. It was now all in shambles. Eugenia walked inside and looked around, looking lost._

_Mayy looked out of the carriage and saw a tombstone. It read:_

_Clarence Montgomery_

_1864_

_May looked like she was about to cry as she sunk back into the carriage._

_Eugenia grabbed on to the banister of the stairs and looked around again. This time, she was crying._

_"Oh, Daniel," Eugenia sighed. "Daniel, I'm glad you're not here to see this. The Yankees! The dirty Yankees!"_

_Eugenia heard something. She turned and she saw a cow._

_"Dinah, come tie up this cow!" Eugenia called._

_"We don't need no cow, Miss Eugenia," said Dinah. "We'll be home soon, and I's scared of cows."_

_"Tear up your petticoat and tie her on to the back of the wagon," Eugenia ordered. "We need milk for the baby, and we don't know what we'll find at home."_

_..._

_It was late in the night when they finally reached the grounds of Tessa._

_"May!" Eugenia said excitedly. "May, we're home! We're at Tessa!"_

_She began whipping the horse violently._

_"Hurry!" she demanded. "Move, you brute!"_

_The horse fell down dead a second later._

_"Miss Eugenia, he's dead!" Dinah gasped._

_Courtney got off the carriage._

_"I can't see the house!" Eugenia gasped. "Is it there? I can't see the house. Have they burned it?"_

_Some clouds that were blocking the full moon moved and the moon illuminating Tessa and the joy on Eugenia's face when she saw it._

_"Oh, it's all right," Eugenia said happily. "It's all right! They haven't burned it. It's still there!"_

_She took off running towards the house._

_"Ma!" she called. "Ma! Daddy!"_

_She climbed up the front stairs._

_"Ma! Ma! Daddy!"_

_She pounded on the door._

_"Ma, let me in," Eugenia begged. "It's me, Eugenia."_

_The door opened and it revealed a somewhat dishevaled Thomas Austen._

_"Daddy!" Eugenia gasped. "Oh, Daddy! I'm home!"_

_She embraced her father._

_"I'm home," she said._

_"Victoria," he said as he slowly started to embrace her back. "Victoria Eugenia. Oh, darlin'."_

_Eugenia saw a light and a second later, she saw Nan and she smiled._

_"Nan," Eugenia said happily. "Nan, I'm home."_

_Nan and Eugenia embraced._

_"Honey," said Nan, "honey child!"_

_"Oh, Nan, I'm so..." Eugenia trailed off. "Where's Ma?"_

_"Why," Nan started, "Miss Emmabeth and Miss Mary Cate, they was sick with typhoid. They had it bad, but they's doin' all right now. Just weak like little kittens."_

_"But where's Ma?" Eugenia asked._

_"Well," Nan continued, "Miss Alice, she went down to nurse that Sarah Clampitt, that white trash, and she took down with it, too. And last night she..."_

_"Ma!" Eugenia called, running down her cheeks as she started rushing around the house. "Ma. Ma! Ma." She said the last one right in front of Nan's face._

_Nan looked to a room with the door almost all the way shut. Eugenia went in and saw Alice lying on a table, dead. She slowly walked up to her and let out a scream before she fell to her knees, crying._

_..._

_Eugenia left the room in the early hours of the morning._

_"If there's anythin' I can do, Miss Eugenia," said Howie._

_"What did you do with Miss May?" Eugenia asked._

_"Don't you worry your pretty head 'bout Miss May, child," said Nan. "I done slapped her in bed already, along with the baby."_

_"You better put that cow I brough into the barn, Howie," said Eugenia as she began walking up the stairs._

_"There ain't no barn no more, Miss Eugenia," said Howie._

_Eugenia stopped and turned around._

_"The Yankees done burned it for firewood," Howie continued. "They used the house for their headquarters. They camped all around the place."_

_"Yankees in Tessa!" Eugenia gasped._

_"Yes, ma'am," said Nan, "and they stole most everythin' they didn't burn. All the clothes and all the rugs and even Miss Alice's rosaries._

_"I'm starving, Howie," said Eugenia. "Get me something to eat."_

_"There ain't nothin' to eat, honey," said Nan. "They took it all."_

_"All the chickens, everything?" Eugenia gasped._

_"They took them first thing," said Howie. "And what they didn't eat they carried across their saddles."_

_"Don't tell me anymore about what they did!" Eugenias napped._

_She saw her father reading something in his study and she went to him. She saw a jug something on his desk._

_"What's this, Daddy?" she asked. "Whiskey?"_

_"Yes, daughter," said Thomas._

_She saw a spoon next to it and took a sip. She poured some more into the spoon and she took another sip._

_"Here, Victoria Eugenia, that's enough," said Thomas. "You're not knowing spirits, you'll make yourself tipsy."_

_"I hope it makes me drunk," said Eugenia coldly. "I'd like to be drunk. Oh, Daddy. What are those papers?"_

_"Bonds," said Thomas after a moment of silence and Eugenia looked confused. "They're all we've saved. All we have left. Bonds."_

_"What kind of bonds, Daddy?" Eugenia asked._

_"Why Confederate bonds, of course, daughter," said Thomas._

_"Confederat bonds?" Eugenia asked. "What good are they to anybody?"_

_"I'll not have you talking like that, Victoria Eugenia," Thomas scolded._

_"Oh, Daddy, what are we going to do with no money and nothing to eat?" Eugenia asked desperately._

_"We must ask your mother," said Thomas with realization coming to his eyes. "That's it! We must ask Mrs. Austen."_

_"Ask Ma?" Eugenia asked._

_"Yes," said Geoff. "Mrs. Austen will know what's to be done. Now don't be botherin' me. Go out for a ride. I'm busy."_

_Courtney embraced her father from behind._

_"Oh, Daddy," said Eugenia as Geoff started to pat her hand, "don't worry about anything, Victoria Eugenia's home. You needn't worry."_

_She walked out of the room and was greeted by Nan_

_"Miss Eugenia," she said. "What are we gonna to do with nothin' to feed those sick folks and that child?"_

_"I don't know, Nan," said Eugenia. "I don't know."_

_"We ain't got nothing but radishes in the garden," Nan said._

_Dinah walked down the stairs._

_"Miss Eugenia," she said, "Miss Emmabeth and Miss Mary Cate, they's fussin' to be sponged off."_

_"Where are the other servants, Nan," Eugenia asked._

_"Miss Eugenia, there's only just me and Howie left," said Nan. "The others went off to the war or runned away."_

_"I can't take care of that baby and sick folks, too," Dinah complained. "I's only got two hands."_

_Eugenia stared walking out the door where she was greeted by Howie._

_"Who's going to milk that cow, Miss Eugenia?" Howie asked. "We's houseworkers."_

_Eugenia ignored them and kept walking._

_..._

Eugenia reached the cemetary and found May's grave.

"Hello, May," said Eugenia. "I remember you telling me, 'Be good to Captain Porter. He loves you so.' And everytime he comes back into my life, I try to, but it just seems so impossible. But not this time. This time, I'm going to stick to that. I'm going to be good to him and I'm going to love him, just like I promised you I would.'"

Eugenia didn't keep very many promises, she could only recall one other promise she did keep, but she would keep this one.

...

_Eugenia walked outside. She looked out at the ruined fields. She began roaming them until she found a radish in the ground. In her hungry state, she ate it, but spit it back out as she fell to the ground, sobbing. A moment later, she picked herself up and put her fist in the air._

_"As God is my witness," she said. "As God is my witness, they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this, and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folks. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!"_


	5. A New Life

Part Two, Chapter One

A New Life

...

Eugenia returned home not long after her talk with May. It was about nine, since she had gone so late. The first thing she did when she got inside was put Ethel to bed.

Once Ethel was tucked in she went back to the parlor where Loki was reading one of her books. Eugenia was singing quietyl to herself.

"_I found a dream, laying in your arms the whole night through, I'm yours, no matter what other's may say or do, light of heart and fancy-free, that's the way to start, there will be nothing to lose, till you lose your heart_," she sang in her light, high voice. It's one of the things she was remembered for when she was on stage and on the silver screen.

"Do you ever still perform?" Loki asked.

"Production these days aren't exactly at it's best," said Eugenia. "I mean there are some good ones, like Les Miserables, Wicked, and other Broadway shows. But movies aren't the same."

"I want to know what happened," Loki said.

Eugenia looked at him.

"What happened when?"Eugenia asked.

"Between the time you returned to Atlanta," said Loki.

There was a moment of silence before Loki spoke up again

"I remember your hands," Loki added.

Eugenia sighed and began the story.

...

_"And the wind swept through Georgia..."_

_To split tje Confederacy. to leave it crippled and forever humbled, the Great Invader marched... leaving behind a path of destruction sixty miles wide, from Atlanta to the sea..._

_..._

_Tessa had survived the hell and famine of defeat..._

_..._

_"My back's near broken," Emmabeth complained as she picked cotton. "Look at my hands. Mother said you could always tell a lady by her hands."_

_"I guess things like hands and ladies don't matter so much anymore," said Mary Cate. "You rest, Emma, you're not well yet, and I can pick cotton for the both of us."_

_"Eugenia's hateful, making us work in the fields like-" she was cut off by Eugenia walking up to them._

_"Too bad about that," Eugenia said, though she didn't care. "I can't do everything at Tessa all by myslelf."_

_"What do I care about Tessa?" Emmabeth asked. "I hate Tessa!"_

_Eugenia put down the bucket she was carrying and slapped Emmabeth's cheek._

_"Don't you ever dare say you hate Tessa again!" Eugenia snapped. "The same as hating Pa and Ma."_

_Eugenia walked over to put the bucket she was carrying down, where she was met by her father._

_"Victoria Eugenia, there's something I must speak to you about," said Thomas sternly._

_"Yes, Daddy, what is it?" Eugenia asked._

_"I've been talking to Dinah and Nan and I don't like the way you've been treating them," Thomas said You must be firm with inferiors but you must be gentle with them, especially darkies."_

_"Yes, Daddy, I know," said Eugenia. "But I'm not asking them to do anything I'm not doing myself."_

_"Nevertheless, Victoria Eugenia, I don't like it," said Thomas. "I shall speak to Mrs. Austen about it."_

_Eugenia went inside carrying a buckett with her. She put it down and saw May coming downstair in a white nightgown and blue dressing gown._

_"What are you doing out of bed, May?" Eugenia asked._

_"Eugenia, darling, I must talk to you," said May kindly yet urgently. "You are all working so hard. I can't lie in bed and do nothing. _

_"Go on back upstairs," Eugenia ordered. "You're as weak as a newborn colt."_

_"Please, Eugenia, let me help," May begged._

_"Stop being noble," said Eugenia. I've got enough on my hands without you making yourself sick so you'll never be any use."_

_"Oh, I didn't think of it that way," said May._

_She turned around and went upstairs._

_Once she sent May upstairs, she looked out the window. She saw a man in a Yankee uniform ride up to the house and dismount a horse as he pulled out a gun. She ran up the steps and was already upstairs by the time he entered the house._

_Eugenia grabbed the gun Loki gave her and she began walking downstairs. She took off her shoes so she would be more quiet, though the Yankee must have heard her. He exited Thomas's study and he was carrying a red velvet jewelry box with the initials "A. D. A." for Alice Devereaux Austen written on the top._

_"Who's there?" the Yankee called. "Halt or I'll shoot."_

_But then he caught sight of Eugenia._

_"You all alone, little lady?" the Yankee asked._

_Eugenia didn't say anything._

_"You ain't very friendly, are you?" the Yankee continued. He took out some earrings. "You got anything else besides these earbobs?"_

_"You Yankees have been here before," Eugenia finally spoke up._

_"Regular little spitfire, ain't you?" he said before discarding the jewelry box. He noticed Eugenia had her hand behind her back. "What have you got hiding behind your back?"_

_He started walking up the stairs, but Eugenia pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. The Yankee stumbled back down the stairs, his face covered in blood. Eugenia heard a noise and looked up. She saw May run out of the room carrying Adams's sword. She was wearing a shocked face as she began walking down the stairs and stopped at the landing. She tore her eyes away from the body and looked at Eugenia._

_"Eugenia, you killed him!" said May, her face braking out into a smile. "I'm glad you killed him."_

_"Eugenia! Eugenia, what happened? What is it, Eugenia? What is it?" they heard Emmabeth and Mary Cate call from outside._

_May went to the window by the landing and opened it._

_"Don't be scared, chickens," May called. "Your big sister was cleaning a revolver and it went off and nearly scared her to death."_

_"Oh, thank goodnes," said Mary Cate. _

_"Haven't we got enough to frighten us," said Emmabeth_

_"Tell Victoria Eugenia she must be more careful," Thomas said._

_May nodded and closed the window._

_"What a cool liar you are, May," said Eugenia._

_"We've got to get him out of here and bury him," said May. "If the Yankees find him here, they'll..."_

_"I didn't see anyone else," said Eugenia. "I think he must be a deserter."_

_"But, even so, we must hide him," said May. "They might head about it, and then they'd come and get you."_

_"I could bury him in the arbor where the ground is soft," said Eugenia as she walked down the stairs, but how will I get him out of here?"_

_"We'll both take a leg and drag him," said May._

_"You couldn't drag a cat," said Eugenia, though she didn't mean it as an insult._

_"Eugenia," said May, "do you think it would be dishonest if we went through his haversack?"_

_"I'm ashamed I didn't think of it myself," said Eugenia. "You take the haversack, I'll search his pockets."_

_Eugenia sat on the bottom step and May slowly and weakly followed. May grabbed the haversack and tried to pick it up, but leaned on the banister of the stairs._

_"I'm feeling a little weak," said May._

_Eugenia found a wallet in the Yankee's pocket._

_"May, I think it's full of money!" said Eugenia quietly but excitedly. Eugenia opened it up and scooted closer to May. "Oh, May, look! Look! Ten, twenty, thirty, fourty..."_

_"Don't stop to count it now," May whispered fiercly. "We haven't got time."_

_"Do you realize this means we'll have something to eat?" Eugenia said._

_"Look in his other pockets," said May. "Hurry, hurry!"_

_Eugenia did so but found nothing._

_"We've got to get him out of here," said Eugenia._

_She got up, grabbed his legs, and started to drag him. That didn't work because there was a trail of blood left on the floor._

_"If he bleeds across the yard, we can't hide it," Eugenia pointed out. "Give me your nightgown, May, I'll wad it around his head." When she saw how nervous May looked, she added, "Don't be silly. I won't look at you. If I had a petticoat or pantalettes, I'd use them."_

_May went to a corner, stripped herself of her nightgown and tossed it to Eugenia._

_"Thank heavens I'm not that modest," said Eugenia to herself as she wrapped the nightgown around the Yankee's head. "Now go back to bed. You'll be dead if you don't. I'll clean up my mess when I've burried him."_

_"No," said May, "no, I'll clean it up."_

_Eugenia stood up and looked at the body._

_"Well," said Eugenia, "I guess I've done murder. I won't think about that now. I'll think about that tomorrow."_

_..._

"You murdered a man?" Loki asked, looking slightly impressed.

"I can only imagine the dreadful things he would have done to me if I hadn't," said Eugenia. "And I said I would lie, steal, cheat or kill."

...

_Thomas raced up to the house on his horse with excitement._

_"Victoria Eugenia!" Geoff called excitedly as he entered the house. "Victoria Eugenia!"_

_Everyone went to the entrance and watched Thomas._

_"It's over!" Thomas exclaimed. "It's over! It's all over! The war! Lee surrendered!"_

_"It's not possible," said Emmabeth._

_"Oh, why did we ever fight?" Mary Cate said._

_May, who was carrying Eugene, looked elated._

_"Daniel will be coming home," said May._

_"Yes, Daniel will be coming home," said Eugenia. "We'll plant more cotton. Cotton ought to go sky-high next year!_

_..._

_Home from their lost adventure came the tattered Cavaliers... Grimly they came hobbling back to the desolation that had once been a land of grace and plenty..._

_And with them came another invader... more cruel and vicious than any they had ever fought... the Carpetbagger._

_..._

_"While we were marching through Georgia. Hurrah, hurrah! We bring the jubilee. Hurrah, hurrah! The flag that makes you free. So we sing the course from Atlanta to the sea. While we were marching through Georgia," a man named Nicky sang as he traveled with William Pattison in a buggy. There were many Confederate soldiers in their path._

_Two Confederate soldiers, one leaning on another stopped in front of the buggy._

_"Get out of the road, rebel!" William spat. "Get out of the way!"_

_"Have you room in your carriage for a dying man?" one man asked._

_"I got no room for any Southern scum," said William, "alive or dead. Get out of the way!"_

_"I reckon he'd rather try and walk it at that," said the man indication to the man who was leaning on him."_

_"Giddap!" William yelled, whipping the horse. "Jump, you gray-backed beggars."_

_"Act like they one the war!" said Nicky._

_..._

_"Now you come on and give me them pants, Mist' Grigsby," Nan said. "Come on."_

_Henry Grigsby, staying behind the towels, tossed his pants to Leshawna who caught them with a rake._

_"You scrub yourself with that strong lye soap before I scrubs you myself," Nan threatened. "I'm gonna put these britches in the boilin' pot."_

_She put his pants into a pot full of boiling water before walking off._

_"The whole Confederate Army's got the same trouble," Nan muttered, "crawlin' clothes and dysentery."_

_"I think it's humiliating you treat Mr. Grigsby," said Emmabeth._

_"You'd be a sight more humiliated if Mist' Kennedy's lice gets on you," said Nan._

_Emmaeth gasped._

_..._

_Zoey, who was handing out food to soldiers, caught Eugene standing shakily next to a soldier named Victor Howard._

_"Eugene," said May gently, "we must leave this gentleman alone because he's tired and he's hungry."_

_She picked Eugene up and put him on her lap._

_"I don't mind, ma'am," said Victor. "Good to see a youngster again. Nice little fellow. Another two years of war and we could have used him in Webb's Legion."_

_"Were you in Webbs Legion?" May asked._

_"Yes, ma'am," said Victor._

_"Why, then, you must know my husband, Major Montgomey," said Zoey._

_"Oh, yes, ma'am," said Victor. "He was captured in Spottsylvania, I think."_

_"Captured?" May gasped. "Oh, thank heavens, then he isn't... Oh, my poor Daniel! In a Yankee prison."_

_"May!" Eugenia called._

_"Yes, Eugenia, I'm coming," said May. "Come along, Eugene."_

_"I'll watch out for him, ma'am," said Victor. "We're good friends."_

_"Oh, thank you," said May sincerly as she walked up the steps._

_"I slave day and night so we can have food to keep body and soul together," said Eugenia. "And you give it all away to these starving scarecrows. I'd rather a plague od locusts around here."_

_"Don't scold me, Eugenia, please," said May. "I've just heard that Daniel was taken prisoner."_

_"Daniel, a prisoner!" May gasped worriedly._

_"Yes," said May. "And maybe if he's alive and well he's on some Northern road right now. And maybe some Northern woman is giving him a share of her dinner and helping my beloved come back home to me."_

_"I hope so, May," said Eugenia, touching May's arm._

_"Miss Eugenia," said Henry Grigsby walking up to her as she went in the house. He was wearing a towel over his upperhalf._

_"Miss Eugenia, I wanted to take something up with your pa but he doesn't seem to..."_

_"Perhaps I can help you," said Eugenia. "I'm head of the house now."_

_"Well, I, I..." Henry stuttered. "Miss Eugenia, I was aimin' to ask Emmabeth."_

_"Do you mean to tell me, Henry Grigsby, you haven't asked for her after all these years she's been counting on you?" Eugenia asked._

_"Well, I, the thruth is, I'm so much older than she is, and..." Henry trailed off. "Well, now I haven't a cent to my name."_

_"Who has nowadays?" Eugenia pointed out._

_"Miss Eugenia, if true love carries any weight with you," Henry said, "you can be sure your sister will be rich. I'll go out somewhere and get myself a little business if we're engaged. As soon as I get on my feet again-"_

_"All right, Henry," said Eugenia. "I'm sure I can speak for Daddy. You go ask her now."_

_"Oh, thank you, Miss Eugenia," said Henry gaciously._

_He ran outside and bumped into May and Nan._

_"Excuse me, excuse me," said Henry._

_He ran off just as Eugenia exited the house._

_"Eugenia, what seems to be the trouble with Mr. Grigsby?" May asked._

_"More trouble than he guesses," said Eugenia. "He has finally asked for Emmabeth's hand."_

_"Oh, I'm so glad," said May._

_"It's a pit he can't marrt her now," Eugenia said. "At least, there'd be one less mouth to feed."_

_As Eugenia, May and Nan stood outside, they saw someone walking up the path._

_"Oh, another one," Eugenia grumbled. "I hope this one isn't hungry."_

_"He'll be hungry," said Nan._

_"I'll tell Dinah to get an extra plate," said May._

_She started to go inside but she stopped and a happy look spread across her face. She began running towards the man who was walking up the path._

_"Daniel!" she called happily as he started running towards her. "Daniel!"_

_"Darling!" Daniel called._

_They finally met and they embraced happily._

_Eugenia saw them and started to run but Nan caught her._

_"Miss Eugenia!" said Nan. "Don't spoil it, Miss Eugenia."_

_"Turn me loose, you fool!" Eugenia cried. "Turn me loose, it's Daniel!"_

_"He's her husband, ain't he?" Nan pointed out._

_Eugenia's face fell._

_..._

_Eugenia was stirring a pot of soap when Howie walked up to her._

_"Miss Eugenia, ma'am," said Howie._

_"High time you got back," said Eugenia. "Did you get the horse shod?"_

_"Yes, ma'am," said Howie. "He shod all right."_

_"Fine thing when a horse can get shoes and humans can't said Eugenia. "Here, stir this soap."_

_"Yes, ma'am," said Howie. "Miss Eugenia, ma'am, how much money have you got left, in gold."_

_"Ten dollars," said Eugenia. "Why?"_

_"That won't be enough," said Howie._

_"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Eugenia asked._

_"Well, Miss Courtney, I see'd that old no-count white-trash Pattison that used to Mr. Thomas' overseer here," said Howie. "He's a regular Yankee now, and he was makin' a brag that his carpetbagger friends dun run the taxes way up sky-high on Tessa."_

_"But how much more have we got to pay?" Eugenia asked._

_"I hear'd the tax man say $300," said Howie._

_"Three hundred!" Eugenia gasped. "Might just as well be $3 million. But we gotta raise it, that's all."_

_"Yes, ma'am said Howie. "How?"_

_"I'll go ask Mr. Daniel," said Eugenia._

_"Oh, he ain't got no $300, Miss Eugenia," said Howie._

_"Well I can ask him if I want to, can't I?" Eugenia asked._

_Eugenia walked off_

_"Askin' ain't gettin'." said Howie to himself._

_..._

_Eugenia walked up to Daniel, who was splitting rails, though not very well._

_"Daniel!" she said._

_"They say Abe Lincoln got his start splitting rails," said Daniel. "Just think what I mat do once I get the knack."_

_"Daniel," said Eugenia. "The Yankees want $300 more in taxes. What shall we do? Daniel, what's to become of us?"_

_"What become of people when their civilization breaks up?" said Daniel. "Those who have brains and courage come through all right. Those who haven't are winnowed out."_

_"For heaven's sake," said Eugenia," Daniel, don't stand there talking nonsense at me when it's us who are being winnowed out."_

_"You're right," said Daniel sadly. "Here you are talking tommy-rot about civilization, when your Tessa's in danger. You've come to me for help, and I've no help to give you. Oh, Eugenia, I, I'm a coward."_

_"You Daniel, a coward?" Eugenia asked. "What are you afraid of?"_

_"Oh, mostly of life becoming too real for me, I suppose," Daniel said. "Not that I mind spilling rails, but I do mind very much losing the beauty of that life I loved. If the war hadn't come, I'd have spent my life happily burried at Oakfield. But the war did come. I saw my boyhood friends blown to bits. I saw men crumple up in agony when I shot them. And now I find myself in a world which for me is worse than death. A world in which there's no place for me. I can never make you understand because you don't know the meaning of fear. You never mind facing realities, and you never want to escape from them as I do."_

_Eugenia perked up._

_"Escape?" Eugenia asked. "Oh, Daniel, you're wrong. I do want to escape too. I'm so very tired of it all. I've struggled for food and money. I've weeded and hoed and picked cotton until I can't stand it another minute. I tell you, Daniel, the South is dead. It's dead. The Yankees and the carpetbaggers have got it and there's nothing left for us. Oh, Daniel. Let's escape together. We'd go to Mexico. They want officers in the Mexican Army. We could be so happy there. I'd work for you, I'd do anything for you. You know you don'r love May. You told me you loved me that day at Oakfield. And anyway, May can't... Dr. Price told me she couldn't have anymore children and I could give you-"_

_"Can't we ever forget that day at Oakfield?" Daniel said._

_"Do you think I could ever forget it?" Eugenia asked. "Have you forgotten it? Can you honestly say you don't love me."_

_"No," said Daniel. "I don't love you."_

_"It's a lie!" Eugenia snapped._

_"Even if it is, do you think I'd leave May and the baby, break May's heart?" Daniel asked. "You can't leave your father and the girls."_

_"I could leave them," Eugenia snapped. "I'm sick of them. I'm tired of them."_

_"Yes, you're sick and tired," said Daniel. "That's why you're talking this way. You've carried the load for all of us, but from now on I'm going to be more help to you, I promise."_

_"There's only one way you can help me," cried Eugenia. "Take me away. There's nothing to keep us here."_

_"Nothing," said Daniel. "Nothing except honor._

_Eugenia began sobbing quietly._

_"Oh, please, Eugenia," said Daniel as he pulled Eugenia in for an embrace."You mustn't. Please, my brave dear, you mustn't pleade."_

_They pulled apart, but they were still very close in proximity. They looked each other in the eye and slowly leaned in for a kiss, but they were in a passionate kiss and embrace a moment later._

_"You do love me, you do love me," said Eugenia happily. "Say it, say it."_

_"Don't, don't," said Daniel._

_"You love me, you love me," Eugenia repeated._

_"We won't do this, I tell you," said Daniel. "It won't happen again. I'm going to take May and the baby, and go."_

_"Say it, you love me," said Eugenia._

_"All right, I'll say it," said Daniel. "I love your courafe and your stubbornness.I love them so much that I could have forgotten the best wife a man ever had. But, Eugenia, I'm not going to forget her."_

_There was a long pause and as Daniel looked away, Eugenia looked around with a lost look on her face._

_"Then there's nothing left for me," said Eugenia. "Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for."_

_"Yes, there is something," said Daniel. "Something you love better than me, thought you may not know it." _

_Daniel bent down and picked up some of the red dirt of Tessa and handed it to Eugenia, who was not looking at him._

_"Tessa!" Daniel said._

_"Yes, I," Eugenia began, "I still have this."_

_Eugenia started walking away, but then she turned around._

_"You needn't go," said Eugenia. "I won't have you all starve simply because I threw myself at your head. It won't happen again."_

_She began walking away again, but this time, she didn't turn back._

_She went towards the house and saw her father on the steps on the side of the house and she noticed a buggy ride by. She went to the front and saw William Pattison with a woman dressed in red with a childish face and blonde hair._

_"Why, it's Sarah Clampitt," said Eugenia in shock._

_"Yes, ma'am it's me," said the girl, Sarah Clampitt._

_They started walking up the steps of Tessa and stopped when Eugenia yelled,_

_"Stop!"_

_"You haven't forgotten your old overseer, have you?" William asked pleasantly as he laughed. "Well, Sarah's Mrs. Pattison now."_

_"Get off those steps, you trashy wench!" Eugenia snapped at Sarah. "Get off this land!"_

_"You can't speak that way to my wife," William defended as Sarah moved closer to him."_

_"Wife!" Eugenia laughed a little at that. "High time you made her your wife. Who baptized your other brats after you killed my mother?"_

_"We came out here to pay a call," said Willliam, "pay a friendly call and talk a little business with old friends._

_"Friends!" Eugenia almost laughed again. "When were we ever friends with the likes of you?"_

_Sarah went back into the buggy._

_"Still high and mighty, ain't you?" William scowled. "Well I know all about you. I know your father's turned idiot. You can't pay your I come here to offer to buy the place from you, to make you a right good offer. Sarah's got a hankerin' to live here."_

_"Get off this place, you dirty Yankee," snapped Eugenia._

_"You high-flyin' Irish will find out who's runnin' things around here when you get sold out for taxes," said William. "I'll buy this place lock, stock and barrel and I'll live in it. But I'll wait for the sheriff's sale."_

_Eugenia looked at the dirt that Daniel had put in her had. She threw it at William and it hit him in the face._

_"That's all of Tessa you'll ever get!" Eugenia snarled._

_"You'll be sorry for that," said William._

_He went backt to his buggy._

_..._

_Thomas Austen, who had seen the whole situation, looked furios. He went to the barn and got his horse._

_..._

_"We'll be back!" William threatened as he rode off._

_..._

_"I'll show you who the owner of Tessa is," Thomas called riding away on his horse._

_..._

_Eugenia saw her father jump over some bushes and after Pattison._

_"Pa, come back!" Eugenia called._

_Emmabeth and Mary Cate ran outside._

_"Daddy, come back!" Eugenia repeated chasing after him. "Daddy!"_

_"Yankee coward!" Thomas yelled._

_Thomas tried to jump the fence that surrounded their property, but he wasn't able to. The horse hit one of the wooden bars on the fence and Thomas fell off._

_"Daddy!" Eugenia screamed in agony._

_Emmabeth gasped and Mary Cate looked away._

_..._

_Thomas Austen_

_Born_

_In County Wicklow_

_Ireland_

_June 2, 1801_

_Died_

_Nov. 14 1865_

_Next to that, there was a gravestone that read:_

_Alice Devereaux Austen_

_Born in_

_Savannah, GA_

_Oct. 20, 1820_

_Died_

_Sept. 1, 1864_

_..._

_"Miss Eugenia," Howie gasped. "That's Mr. Thomas' watch."_

_"You take it," said Eugenia. "It's for you. Daddy'd want you to have it."_

_"You ain't got no business partin' from this watch now, Miss Eugenia," said Howie. "You needs all your valuables to sell for that tax money."_

_"Do you think I'd sell Daddy's watch?" Eugenia asked._

_Howie started to tear up._

_"And don't cry," said Eugenia sincerely, patting his hand. "I can stand everybody's tears but yours."_

_Eugenia walked into the next room._

_"Oh, Nan, Nan" she sighed as she walked over to the window._

_"You've been brave for so long, Miss Eugenia," said Nan, "you just gotta go on bein' brave. Think about your pa like he used to be."_

_"I can't think about Daddy," said Eugenia, bringing her hand up to her face. "I can't think of anything but that $300."_

_"Ain't no good thinkin' about that, Miss Eugenia," said Nan. "Ain't nobody got that much money. Nobody but Yankees and scalawags got that much money now."_

_Eugenia thought for a moment before an idea hit her._

_"Loki!" she said._

_She went up to the mirror._

_"Who that?" Nan asked. "A Yankee?"_

_Eugenia surveyed her reflection, felt around her neck and face and looked disgusted._

_"Oh, Nan, I'm so thin and pale and I haven't any clothes," Eugenia lamented._

_She looked at the green curtains reflection in the mirror before turning around with a brilliant idea._

_"Scoot up to the attic and get down Ma's old box of dress patterns," said Eugenia._

_"What you up to with Miss Alice's portiers?" Nan asked._

_"You're gonna make me a new dress," said Eugenia excitedly._

_"Not with Miss Alice's portieres," said Nan sternly. "Not while I got a breath in me."_

_"Great balls of fire!" Eugenia exclaimed pulling the curtains down. "They're my portieres now."_

_She wrapped thre curtain around her._

_"I'm going to Atlana for that $300 and I've got to go looking like a queen," Eugenia declared walking up to the mirror._

_"Who's goin' to Atlanta with you?" Nan asked._

_"I'm going alone," said Eugenia._

_"That's what you think," said Nan. "I's going to Atlana with you. With you and that new dress."_

_"Now, Nan, darling," Eugenia tried._

_"No use trying to sweet talk me, Miss Eugenia," said Nan. "I's knowed you since I put the firsy pair of diapers on you. I said I's going to Atlanta with you, and goin' I is."_

_..._

"That was hell," said Eugenia. "That whole period was hell. I don't intend to ever be like that again. Even when the depression hit, I wasn't that bad off."


End file.
